<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Iron Grip by DeviantSmutCreator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550664">Iron Grip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantSmutCreator/pseuds/DeviantSmutCreator'>DeviantSmutCreator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, BAMF Bulma, Cage Fights, F/M, MMA, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Romance, Smut, Tsundere Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantSmutCreator/pseuds/DeviantSmutCreator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta is a rising MMA star, already donning impressive stats. He is known to be stoic, unresponsive and arrogant. So when he finally creates a social media presence after years of being a ghost, things begin to drastically change thanks to his new social media manager. Bulma Briefs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Closing the deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just want to lay out some thoughts.<br/>1. I have no idea about MMA, I don't watch it. But I have researched a bit for this fan fiction. 2. I don't usually feel comfortable posting my work with a ton of plot and character development, as I think I'm lacking. I'm used to and feel comfortable writing smut. So we'll see how this goes.</p><p>This is going to be a slow burn get together. </p><p>Lastly, you can find me on twitter. @ScDeviant. I must stress, even though it might be obvious. It's 18+ only, so NSFW warnings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 1 - Closing the deal</p><p> </p><p>If this job was the last steak left out, severely overcooked and unwanted, the myoglobin juices pooling around the chunk of muscle tissue. Then I was the drunk dumbass who picked it up to eat it. <br/>He was a lightweight MMA champion, an undefeated newcomer, and if the buzz was to be believed, he was on the way to being one of the all time greatest lightweights in the sport. Even a social media queen, unfamiliar with any kind of fighting could see a perfect score of 20 - 0 was a money making opportunity. Shouldn't people be swarming to work with him, I hear you asking? Sure, you can see how that might be the case. Only, there was one tiny <em> eensy-weensy </em> little problem. He was known in the business to be an aloof, offensive, demanding jerk. And with zero, yes you heard right, zero social media presence, the man beast was insta-goddamn-ghost. Not exactly a social media managers wet dream. More like a fucking nightmare.</p><p>So here, in this crowded hotel room, with his training camp a buzz, sitting in a well tailored dark grey pantsuit, with a black silk blouse I made my move. My first day jitters only magnified by the three morning coffees consumed. We talked business, more specifically a business plan.</p><p>"Ask any of your fellow colleagues, they make their money on social media" hands flew up, one holding my new iphone, while the other helped display it.</p><p>Cold dark eyes jerked tediously from my phone back to my baby blues. "I told you I don't need it. The Nike deal I got is sufficient for the year," he murmured, drinking the remainder of his red shaker of unknown contents. "That shit annoys me and serves no purpose".</p><p>It was time to change tactics. The stubborn ass was playing a game with her. "So what I hear you saying is-," I started, closing off my eye contact and slipping my phone and manila folder onto the Fendi bag I brought with me. Upon my little show's conclusion, I felt him shuffle beside me uncomfortably. "-a cool, easy fifteen minute Instagram post worth $150,000, from your own home is not something you're interested in?" Finishing my sentence with an upward hike in voice, I returned my baby blues.</p><p>He was damn near snarling. Gotcha. Bulma 1-0.</p><p>"For God sake Vegeta, take the woman's advice, she's wearing an Armani suit and carrying a Fendi. She knows what she is talking about!" For the first time the tall gorgeous angelic blue man spoke in my direction. I could kiss him, obviously he was the promoter in this group of messed up misfits.</p><p>His eyes never left. Like somehow if he continued to stare he might see inside and read my mind. If he could, he would see the damn dollar signs, just as I did. Relent damn it. "If you let me, I can make us both filthy rich"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment. They are the only thing I get to eat.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Break the internet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Chapter 2 - Break the internet.</p><p> </p><p>Just like Jennifer Aniston, Vegeta "Iron Grip" Oozaru broke Instagram and Twitter alike, acquiring over 10 million followers in 24hours. I had warned him the next few days would be hard. He would be swarmed online and in real life, staying close to home would be preferable. <br/>As the pop of my champagne bottle reverberated through my small, soon to be sold apartment, my phone began blowing up. Is this my new norm? I wonder as my sweet friend fills my glass. <br/><br/>“Cheers you fucking clever whore!” A blonde haired Launch says beside me. Like a mood ring, her hair color is an indicator of how to approach her at any given time.</p><p>I <b>tink</b> my champagne glass to hers, the crystal vibrating. “Cheers bitch” <br/><br/>The others follow suit and our glasses all collide. “How on earth did you get him to sign? Honestly Bulma, you’re too smart for your own good sometimes” Chichi deliberates over her glass of red. Even people who have no interest in MMA seem to understand my predicament and achievement of signing Vegeta as a client. <br/><br/>After my hard week of planning and working my contacts to the bone. It was a time to celebrate, and they were always up for it. Being savvy business women themselves. “Manipulation, isn’t that how she gets all her clients?” Lazuli asks the group.</p><p><br/>It’s an attempt to provoke me, I know it is. But heck, I cave to it anyway. “Excuse me, I happen to work hard for my clients. I’m an honest manager and the real deal, babe!” <br/><br/>Those amazing, competitive women in my life laugh and snigger, corresponding with their own personalities. “Of course you do Bulma, no one thinks you didn’t earn this” Chichi tries to smooth it over. But I know they understand my sex appeal is apart of my package. And maybe it is manipulation. But I use what I have to my full advantage. <br/>And I got Vegeta, motherfucking Iron Grip, Oozaru on my line up. Things are going fucking fantastic. <br/><br/>A short sharp shock vibrates in my lap, if it wasn’t so strangely comforting I might have jumped in shock. But I half expected my phone to be bombarded by calls and texts tonight. Mainly from clients and those that wanted to be clients. I look down to confirm the call. <br/>“Hold on ladies, I have to take this” I say, slipping off my low, stylish grey lounge and into my fluffy white slippers. They say something inaudible behind me and laugh, but I’m already too invested in this new conversation to care, and he hasn’t even said anything yet. “Well Hello Mr Oozaru, to what do I owe the pleasure?” <br/><br/>A grunt meets me first, followed by, what I believe to be words forced from a snarl. “How do I shut this fucking up?” <br/><br/>Hilarious. Just amazing, this job just kept on giving. “You mean the phone, or the app?” I ask innocently. <br/><br/>Another growl lets me know he really is at his wits end and maybe I should play nice. But I won’t. “The thing! How do I make it stop?” He growls. <br/><br/>“It’s probably the app, you are basically amassing the world's population on your social media, so your phone is going to be busy for a while” I say as I take an extended look at my freshly done nails. Black, with a white tick. Yeah you heard me. Like the boss bitch I am. “Put me on speaker and I’ll talk you through it” <br/><br/>“Tch-” He hisses through the phone before I hear the echo of my end being put on speaker phone. “Now what?” <br/><br/>I talk him through the procedure of turning his notifications off and I hear the pent up anxiety leave his lungs. He really is an introvert. I feel a strange tightness as wicked grin splashes across my face <br/><br/>“Now, don’t you have anything to say to me?” My words leave me dripping in innuendo. All I really want is for him to submit, even just a little. It’s called flirting. <br/><br/>A huff explodes into my speaker. “What for? Pissing me off?” He says and I can practically hear that mouth stretch into a smirk. Not only is he bodaciously sexy, toned, chiseled out of fucking marble, he’s quick witted too. So this is how he flirts? <br/><br/>“For making you rich, ungrateful prick” I lace it with sex, so he doesn’t misinterpret the harsh word. He’s bound to understand my meaning, he was flirting with me too, right? <br/><br/>Silence drags on a second too long for my liking. Was my comedic timing off? Fuck no, I’m hilarious. I open my mouth to check he is still with me. “Vegeta?” <br/><br/>The phone disengages and the hang up dial tone sounds into my eardrum. <br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Strike a deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Chapter 3 - Strike a deal</p><p> </p><p>“He is expecting me, I’m Bulma Briefs, his social media manager,” I repeat my name, swirling my iced double shot espresso. Looks like I’m going to need it. This guy looks like he has about three brain cells.<br/><br/>His finger clicks over the earpiece. “Yeah, I have a Bulma Briefs here, social media chick” A dull and bored sound comes out of his mouth that almost makes me feel sorry for him. But I don’t.<br/><br/>A voice crackles through his ear, I can’t make it out. “Sorry, not on the list” He says, taking joy in it.<br/><br/>That fucker. He can’t dodge me forever. “Look-” I started, dangerously clenching my plastic iced tea cup.<br/><br/>“Bulma! So glad to see you, it’s been a madhouse over here since your last visit.” A sweet, otherworldly voice rings from behind me. I twist my torso and meet his violet eyes. My new best friend. “Come, come”<br/><br/>Satisfaction, the kind that brought the cat back filled my soul. And it gave me the confidence to flick back to the tough looking bouncer, with my most fabulous smile. “Byee-” I sweetly said waving.<br/><br/>Whis chuckled next to me. That’s right, I looked up his name online. So what? I need a man on the inside. “You are a rare treat. Has he been ignoring you, our little fighter?” The blue angel of a man asks me.<br/><br/>“How did you guess?” I say sarcastically. “How has he handled it?” He is leading me through the large rental, a beautiful modern home with one level.<br/><br/>A sense of dread fills me while he chuckles again, that lovely smile widening beyond belief. The sudden anxiety grounds me to the present moment, maybe this whole thing is more trouble than it’s worth. “You’ll see my dear” He says as he ushers me inside.<br/><br/>I hear the snaps of fist hitting leather and synthetic covered sand as the room expands before me. A huge area opened out to the outdoor area, where the training equipment had been set up. White tiles cover almost everything, making the space look twice the size.<br/>Well, now if I was an honest gal I would admit the grunts and accompanying smell of sweaty dude sets me on fucking fire. Something about the determination of men at the top of their game gets me going. You know how it is! And boy, did this scene really dampen my new Victoria Secret panties.<br/>His ripped body, dressed in only tiny shorts, darting around the imaginary opponent, eluding and smashing his way through the training session. Arm extending with punches, wrapped in black guards. I wonder why he even bothers, his knuckles are already shredded and bleeding.<br/><br/>“Good morning gentlemen, look what I found wisping about around the front.” Whis directed his voice to the fighter he worked for. It worked, Vegeta’s eyes met hers for a moment. Was that a smile? Surely not. That would mean he was happy to see me.<br/><br/>Luckily I wore my highest, most commanding black heels. Complete with my vivid white tweed skirt and flowing blouse, teamed with my secret lingerie set. It really made a girl feel powerful. I was going to need all the courage I could find in this boys club. “Seems my name wasn’t on the <em> list </em> ”<br/><br/>Sniggers came from three men off to the side. I wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction of turning my pretty head. I already knew who they were anyway. His training partners. Raditz, Nappa and Turles. All four had entered the world of MMA together, but none had soared like Vegeta.<br/><br/>“There’s no list silly” Whis managed as he set himself down on a nearby couch, grabbing a coffee from an assistant as he sat back. “It seems Vegeta is incapable of keeping his schedule in order, he told no one of your meeting today”<br/><br/>Of course he didn’t. I managed to get this client, this previously thought impossible to attain client, I wasn’t going to let the stoic asshole push me away from my millions. “Slipped your mind, did it Vegeta? Perhaps you need a brain scan?” I say cheerfully, sticking my tongue out. He continues to wail on the bag, ignoring me and my flirtatious charm. But for how long can he resist me?<br/><br/>My thoughts are cut short as Bardock enters the area, commanding the training partners to the gym. I assume it is off site by the way the vacate the house.<br/>I’ve also researched Vegeta’s manager, Bardock, he was one of the past greats. They seemed to make a great team.</p><p>For a moment I think he is going to escort me out with them, he is obviously on a mission this morning. Did he have trouble managing the fighter too? His eyes light up as he recognizes me from earlier in the week. “You must be Bulma, it’s been an interesting week thanks to you” Bardock says, once he has had a quick look over me. His hand extends for a handshake. I make sure to squeeze it tight. Men hate it.<br/><br/>“Interesting is good, I assume some of the attention leaked onto you too?” I say. Flicking my weight onto my hip to pop my booty. It works, his eyes drop to check what I'm working with. He seems angry I caught him, but doesn’t hide it either.<br/><br/>I hear the click of Whis’ Prada heels behind me. “We all got a boost from it.”<br/><br/>“It’s ridiculous, that’s what it is, we never should have agreed to your contract” A vitriol spat sounds from around the bag. When did he stop fighting it?<br/><br/>“Don’t you be <em>ridiculous</em>!” Whis shrieks. “She just made all of our jobs a lot easier”<br/><br/>The shorter man steps out from behind the bag, chest puffed out and arms bulging. “Easier? Is it so hard to promote the lightweight champion with the best potential the world has ever seen?” He smirks.<br/><br/>My eyes are being swatted from one to the other as volleys are sent. “Yes it is hard, otherwise you wouldn’t pay me so much” He just smiles, sipping his coffee. God I love him.<br/><br/>“With Bulma’s help, you can fight the guys you want to fight. Popularity has a hand in the decisions. You know that! And this week has shown you have a huge following. You cannot be ignored now,” Bardock says before throwing two items of clothing at the sweat, muscly jerk.<br/><br/>“Tch-”<br/><br/>A small tension between them spikes my interest. I find myself chanting to see them fight, alas, my day isn’t quite that entertaining. Bardock turns on his heels and begins to leave, not before yelling back to his fighter. “Now hurry up, we have a long day at the gym”<br/><br/>Suddenly I feel a pair of eyes scorch into me. That anxiety returns, but it’s accompanied by something else this time. Butterflies explode inside me as I turn to Vegeta. Fuck, he is handsome. “In a moment, I need to talk to the social media manager” His voice is soaked in venom. But I love it. It turns me on. Yea, I'm a masochistic at heart, what are you going to do?<br/>I turn my gaze to watch as the two tall men look between each other. Silently agreeing on something. They nod and exit the large living space. Then finally, for the first time, I’m alone with him.<br/><br/>“What’s the big idea huh? Ignoring me after all that hard work I did for you?” I ask, feigning anger and crossing my arms.<br/><br/>He steps toward me, closing the gap between us. He is menacing, and damn, does he know it. Seems he knows what he is working with too. Just like me. I pop my hip again. “I needed a break, to clear my thoughts” He says, stopping right before me.<br/><br/>“A break? That wasn’t the plan. We need to keep up a constant posting schedule-” I’m stopped mid sentence by him slipping on the clothes he had been holding. “Are you listening?”<br/><br/>Dressed completely now and with a swift dip of his head, he cracks his neck. “No, that’s not going to happen”.<br/><br/>“What?” I sounded out aloud. <br/><br/>My eyes fall to his mouth, waiting for the reply that will come. Stupid chiseled jaw, soft lips and dark eyes. “You heard me”<br/><br/>Fucker. “I heard you Vegeta, but I fail to understand. Why bother making the accounts at all” I find my strong voice again. He needs to know who is really in charge here. “You need to post!”<br/><br/>Reaching inside the pocket of his tracksuit pants, he pulls out a set of keys. “I want you to come to the press conferences, the social events. Help me through them,” His voice is lower now.<br/><br/>Oh, I see. He wants something outside the contract. So he thinks he can smooth it over by being nice? “Me? I’m a social media manager, not a P.R manager” I point out. He knows this of course. But why her? Couldn’t he hire someone else.<br/><br/>“Yes, you” He starts walking past me. And fuck, does he smell good. Cologne and hard work really do smell incredible on him. “I will help with posts every day, send you content, whatever you want, if you agree?”<br/><br/>It really does wind me. I have to take a few deep <em>silent</em> breaths. Is this the same person I met a few days ago? “I- uh” I muttered, he is behind me. But he may as well be in my personal space by the reaction he has on me. “What do you want me to do?” I ask. I need to iron this out before I agree. He had to understand that. Especially if he didn’t intend on paying me any extra. I turn around when he doesn’t answer straight away. He is at the couch we sat on a few nights before, putting trainers on.<br/><br/>Finally, the man's appealing onyx eyes look up at me. Damn, that angle is attractive. “Just be there, pick the vibe and tell me how to act accordingly” He said. To my overwhelming surprise he may have read me. In such a short amount of time too. Wasn’t that my job, my talent, to read people? The irony isn’t lost on me.<br/><br/>“It’s not my job description” I pressed. No way I’m doing this for free.<br/><br/>“I’ll pay you, if that’s what you are worried about,” He is standing now. “That and the posts, but only one a day. No more”<br/><br/>Look, if I could lie, I would. When I say I never expected to be able to weasel one post a day out of this man, I mean it. I was thinking more one a week, <em>if </em>I was lucky. I try not to give away my excitement. “One a day?” I ask, extending my hand.<br/><br/>Too late, he has smelt my desire. Reading my dilated pupils and quickened breath. He was damn good. Was this a part of being a fighter too?<br/>He grips my hand, tightly but I can tell it isn’t his full force. “Deal” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've uploaded 3 chapters so far. Feedback is welcomed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mr 20 and 0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I see there are a decent amount of subscriptions on this. Welcome along for this- some kind of ride. I appreciate the support I've received, so thank you.<br/>Follow me on twitter @ScDeviant</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chapter 4 - Mr 20 and 0</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over and over I tried to put this train back on the right track. My need for a strategy, and his lack of communication skills had overwhelmed my psyche and poisoned my private life. I need peace and he needs to step the fuck up. "We need a strategy, you know, like strategic posts" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew when I arrived this conversation wasn't going to be fruitful either. He was so absorbed in training, like he wasn't a man and didn't even have a dick. Or said dick was sexual attracted to a fucking punching bag. Finally he stopped the volley of kicks and turned to me. "I don’t have time for this nonsense!" Am I mishearing this dick right now? He is damn lucky his body was worked to such a point that I could see how ripped he was through that loose white singlet. Created in a training room and worshiped in a ring. Maybe this job wasn’t so bad after all. "Aren't people meant to pay me for posting?" He says, lip skewing into a smirk. My heart flips. He knows damn well how this stuff works, is this kid trying to work </span>
  <b>me</b>
  <span>? Oh- He is just being a painful twat now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, but not when there isn't a persona to sell their product or service." I'm starting to get annoyed, I don't like people who get in the way of me and my money. "Who even fucking knows who Vegeta really is?" I spit out, unable to reel in the bitch. Fuck. Had I really just let this guy get to me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Persona?" Is all he manages to absorb from the rant. For once I'm glad for male selective hearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing up on the armrest while my legs take most of my weight. I've mastered the art of gracefully getting off a low seat and keeping my knickers private. Graceful gazelle over here knows her way around a professional setting, no matter where she is. "Yes, persona, look-" I slip out my phone and search for the Russian fighter I had recently followed on twitter. Pulling up a recent argument, or rather "take down" as I liked to call them, he had with another fighter. "Now I don't know this guy personally. But his match with this other fighter made a lot of people money, the fans eat this shit up. You know that right? It's his persona online and he is quite good at it"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He actually grabs my phone and my heart in protest, climbs up my esophagus. I hate my phone being out of my hand, out of my control. My whole life is in that thing. He takes a long hard look at the screen, processing information through that attractive, numb-skull-esk brain of his. The conclusion had been made. "So what is my persona?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fan-</span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span>-tastic. Bulma Briefs you fucking sexy, talented woman. I can’t help lowering my gaze and running up his frame. That body, as tense as it normally looks, is suddenly restful and assured. Those damn baggy sweatpants hide and reveal all the good bits of his delicious physique. You've cracked him. "Well, that's my thoughts exactly. Who is Vegeta 'Iron Grip' Oozaru? Let's give fans a glimpse into his world, show them the lifestyle and the sass!" I get a tiny bit too excited and do a jazz hands routine at him. Which he does not like, at all! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tch-" his back is facing me now, but I hear  his voice loud and clear. "What do I show them, my meals, my training?” He huffs. “That's all I do during training camp".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanking my lucky stars, again, he decided to ignore my theatrics. I grow more excited by the prospect of letting my passion flow out of me. I really thought I was going to have to hold back. Game on. I'm sure he can smell this change in me, however I don't care. I'm taking this win. "Yes! That’s perfect, let's give them a tiny snippet. Tease them with charisma and some mystic. Get their juices flowing" I nudge him in the side as I step around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Juices? Wait-" I turn in time to see the horror and disgust mix on his handsome features."What? Who's juices?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Name a group of people, they’ll be juicing off your profile,” I say and instantly a thought bombards me with a sense of urgency. I’ve got it, part of the shtick. I just have to convince the egotistical jerkoff to play nice.  "Actually, that gives me an idea" </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I'm straight into perfect photo mode, I skate around the large outdoor gym area that they have temporarily set up for his upcoming fight. "What are you doing? Who's juices?" I barely hear his desperate pleas for understanding over my own minds chattering. "Explain yourself woman!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do that again,” I say, shooing him toward the bag. His face is contorted, eyebrows grimacing like he was in intense turmoil. “The thingy-” I say again, trying to find the words I needed to communicate like a fucking human being. “You know, to the bag” The more syllables that leave my body, the less cooperative he is becoming. Arms firmly folded across his hard chest, fashioned by years of hard, determined work. I really do love a body build from blood sweat and tears, fuck it’s so attractive, makes me wet. Gods, I’m doing it again. Client. Work. Focus.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“The thingy?” His voice is eerily quiet. Calm before the storm. “Really? Do you know anything about MMA, about what I do?” I’m losing him, fast. Of course I know, I researched my little heart out before approaching him. I’m not stupid. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>My hands land on his shoulders. Damn, they feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice, I have to squeeze. He reacts to it and I couldn’t tell you if it was in a good way or a bad way. He just reacted in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “On the bag Mr 20 and 0. And for your information I’m letting my train of thoughts align, it’s going to sound messy at first,” I say, twisting his body around and he lets me do it too. Of course he does, because I would not be able to move his exquisite form otherwise. “Punch the shit out of it, my lightweight champion. Let them see you, fear you!” He relaxes and that’s it, my words have put us both in the zone. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The relaxed stance he has immediately tightens. Muscles flexed. “You’re nuts, you know that,” He starts, but he is obeying. Good man, listen to the successful, pretty lady. “One a day, go it?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I step backwards, heels clacking on the hard shiny tiles. The empty space is sending the sounds back at us and it has commanded his attention. “It’s crystal clear my champ,” I purr, pushing my shoulders up as I weave my hips backwards, slipping my phone up to my line of sight. I can only see him through my screen now. His eyes crack through my lens with a powerful feeling of warmth and tension. It hits me straight inside my chest. “Now take off your top”. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Reminiscent of the sound of heels. My commanding voice echoes around us, and the sight of his face sends that warm tension from my chest to my core. Every damn time, my panties are soaked around this guy. He just scoffs at me and I almost think I’m back to square one when he raises his arms and slips the thin white material up over his head. Damn. Just, Damn.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span>“Perfect,” I purr again, this tone is seemingly getting me what I want. So heck, I'll keep using it. I continue the hot, tense mood by getting on my knees. He lines up for the shot. By the way he tries, </span>
  <b>
    <em>hard</em>
  </b>
  <span>, not to look at me. It tells me maybe I’m having a similar effect on him as he is on me. I raise my phone to an appealing angle and use my other arm to stabilize myself to the floor. But also to plump up my breasts and lean for a better angle on his end. Don’t look at me that way, you would do the same fucking thing. “Amazing, now give me your best, big boy” </span>
  <span></span><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do an amazing act of kindness for an author and leave a comment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fight night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have figured out I get off on hearing where the readers think this is going. So please, be my guest and guess.<br/>Thank you for the comments so far, my confidence has really taken a boost.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Chapter 5 - Fight night</p><p> </p><p>It had finally arrived, fight night. Upon the agreement of his ‘persona’, training videos that were cloaked in mystery had been uploaded daily. He agreed to let his fans (and me) into his world, but not at the expense of his hushed training regime. Along with a few thirsty shots dotted here and there, his socials started to take form. Honestly, I thought he would object more to being- Well, objectified. For me though, I assumed he almost enjoyed it. Participating without complaint.<br/>You know, I’m not ashamed to admit I used my body to get what I want. Particularly when it comes to my grumpy aloof new client. So if acting promiscuous around him got the job done, I was not above acting that way. Nonetheless, the professional relationship was going ahead smoothly. </p><p>My end of the bargain was to come to the social events his work dictates he attend. I couldn’t explain my shock when I was asked to come along to the huge, main event he had been preparing for this whole time. I hadn't exactly thought that part of it through, so of course it would involve his fights. Duh- Bulma you moron!<br/>Without noticing, I was quickly becoming a part of his entourage, much to my discomfort, I really didn’t like getting in <em> this </em> deep, with a bunch of men. And this was certainly above my line of work. To the degree that I toiled with the idea in my head, one thing was for sure- A fucking huge sum of money, that was to be paid bit by bit to me on a monthly retainer, certainly helped ease my mind.<br/><br/>I felt his presence before his wonderful voice broke through the blaring voices of thousands of people in the stands. “Nervous? I was before my first fight behind the scenes,” The angelic man's sound was so calming, soothing almost as much as his sass excited me.<br/><br/>“This isn't just my first behind the scene, it’s my first ever” I ashamedly admitted. My tough bossy exterior melting quicker from me as every second went by. I hope to Christ that new setting spray holds.<br/><br/>Whis raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow. “You’ve got some nerve signing on an UFC fighter without ever being to a fight” He chuckles, meanwhile my stomach is doing fucking somersaults. I’ve been unveiled as a fraud. “But I like your balls Bulma!”<br/><br/>Did I mention I love him? “Thanks Whis, but I hope my gamble pays off”<br/><br/>So far my work <em> was </em> paying off. A live stream going for 30 mins had earned the fighter a very nice seven figure payout by a certain athletic wear company. MMA fighters were the new action heroes and I was going to paint my clientele lineup with them, even if I knew nothing about it. Maybe Vegeta could teach me while ripping my clothing off, one item at a time. <b>Lord</b> , have <em> mercy </em> ! Shit, I’m doing it again aren’t I? I rearrange my underwear so there isn’t so much pressure on my comebutton.<br/><br/>I pray again to any God that will listen as Whis ignores my not-so-subtle maneuver. “We both know it is paying off, that live stream deal was <em> ah </em>-mazing!” He says to me, leaning into my ear. “Now come on, let's go see him before the fight” </p><p><br/>------------------------------------------</p><p><br/>Have you ever gotten that feeling where you feel so fucking out of place? Like at any moment you will be pointed at and asked ‘who the fuck are you and why are you here? Fuck off!’ Yeah, you know that one- that’s me right now, leaning up against this wall, trying my absolute fucking hardest to dissolve into the porous cold concrete. Even with my high waisted black leather bell bottoms, black heeled boots and red halter top, I feel small and weak. At least my hair is voluptuous, curled and preened to perfection.<br/>Men, huge, dangerous men, fucking everywhere! Can you tell I’m nervous, of course you can, because I fucking swear a lot when I’m nervous.<br/>I’m so far out of my element, I can name a few faces. However only through my limited research and past meetings at the hotels and houses they rent for him while he trains in each city.<br/><br/>One face in particular I do notice. Vegeta’s wrestling and Brazilian Jiu Jitsu trainer. Beerus. “Everyone, OUT!- It’s time” The purple feline announces to the room. He damn near commands the attention of every living thing. Except Vegeta, who is sitting calmly in the corner, airpods tucked into his ears and one arm slung over a raised knee. His body covered by a black shirt and shorts, littered with bright sponsor logos.<br/>Soft mutters tremble across the standing hairs at the back of my neck. Men leave the room in a line, I’ll take my turn to leave when the last of them exit. Alass that never comes to pass. “Not you” Beerus says to me, don’t tell me how I know. His back is faced toward me, tail snapping to and fro behind him. But I know it's for me.<br/><br/>“Me?” I squeak, confirm what I already believe to be true. “I’m just his social media manager-” I started before a sharp movement cracks my attention.<br/><br/>Beerus is glaring at me now, holy hell. Why did I agree to this? This is so above my line of work. “He asked for you, before the fight. Anything he needs before the fight will be offered. Do you understand?” His voice is deep and slick. Not at all matching his enigmatic features.<br/><br/>Be offered? Me, I don’t understand. “I- um, sorry?” I fumble for the right words. This is not what I had in mind when he asked me to be at these events.<br/><br/>A form moves to my left and entices my vision away from the catlike trainer. “Bulma, all of our jobs and success ride on him <em>winning</em> matches. We set him up, train him and help him enter a calm state before the match.” Bardock is talking and circling me like a shark. Are these dickheads for real? Do they really think my fucking retainer consists of whoring myself out? I mean, he is hot. But I’m not for fucking sale. “He’s asked for you, so that’s what he will get,” Bardock says as he stops before me, arms crossed.<br/><br/>I really thought we all had an understanding. But it hints at a misogynistic, boys club, using the prettiest thing in the room to their advantage. Well, not this bitch. “I’m not a <strong>thing</strong> for him to play with,” I hiss through a clamped jaw. “And even if I was he could not afford me”. That last part I spat out, just for good measure.<br/><br/>A few blinks and some vacant stares let me know the two men were unable to deal with such a conversation so directly. Beerus cleared his throat as Bardock rubbed the back of his head. The cat begins his exit. “Young lady, we have no idea what he wants with you. But just play along for now, won’t you? A big pay day is on the horizon” Beerus says. He has clearly reached his limit of the conversation and leaves the locker room.<br/><br/>Bardock shamelessly soaks in my form with his dark eyes. I feel a rush of adrenaline surge through me. I swallow the lump in my throat and cross my arms as he does so, but he doesn’t fucking care that I'm pissed. He finishes his observation of me with a smirk and a gaze into my eyes. A look that sends a heat through me, just as the adrenaline hits my heart. Daddy wants a piece of this kitten does he? Fuck. I’ll be damned if I ever let him know he might have a chance. “Be a good girl, won’t you?” He whispers to me.<br/><br/>Damn, what’s a girl got to do around here to be taken seriously. I can’t stop myself. “Yes <em>sir</em>” I purr sarcastically to him. The effect takes hold and the man's face flushes red. Got him, the goddamn asshole. He smirks, because he can and he loves the thought of me being submissive. Well fuck him, I won’t be dominated. Especially now in such a vulnerable position. Bardock apparently doesn’t understand who he is fucking with. “Be sure to close the door on the way out,” I say pushing past him, paying close attention to my hip. I bust the side of his leg with my sharp bone, eliciting a small hiss from him. <br/><br/>Before they even leave the room, Vegeta has felt the tension in the air and has stood up. Watching me carefully as a strut over to him. He wants me all to himself before the match, does he? Well, fine. He ignorantly doesn't understand what he has gotten his handsome and muscular self into. Nobody fucks with me like this. I’m in his face before he can open that beautiful mouth of his. I rip out the airpods and bring my lips in close to the shell of his ear, skimming my lips on them and setting the hairs off on his skin. <br/><br/>“You got what you wanted, are you happy now?” I whisper, pressing myself into him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find me on twitter at @ScDeviant</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. You got what you wanted, are you happy now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this as soon as I got home from work. I hope you know how much fun I'm having, that I know where and when they'll fuck and you all don't. Anyway, here is chapter 6.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chapter 6 - You got what you want, are you happy now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
“You got what you wanted, are you happy now?” I whisper, pressing myself into him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>If he thinks he can subjugate me, he has another thing coming. I will not bow to his every whim like the others. As I press my supple body into the tightness that is Vegeta Oozaru, I'm memorized by the sparks that run through me. It is something I’ve thought of constantly, how he feels against me, on top of me, in me. I would call bullshit on anyone who wouldn’t admit they’ve thought about his naked body. But feeling it, oh boy, was it magical.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Strangely he retreats back to the wall at my touch. For a moment I think I hallucinated his sudden movement. But alas, no I did not. I step back and reevaluate the situation, have I crossed some wires somewhere. Didn’t he want- Wasn’t I? “What are you doing?” He scoffs at me, like I pissed in his food. All the while my head is trying to reboot. Oh shit, he really didn’t want to- Oh fuck! </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>My mind is rewinding like an old cassette tape, reeling, trying to understand how I got here and why I just pushed my body up into his crotch on a fucking hunch. Moron, how didn’t I see this earlier by Bardock and Beerus' reaction to me words! </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Bulma, dammit, think! “A woman’s touch is always needed right?” I ask confidently, even though I’m scream-crying inside. Can I pass it off as a tease? A quirky part of my personality perhaps? God, I hope so. The look of confusion on his face sets in and it’s my job to keep this charade going now. “Come on, relax, you have your fight to prepare for, huh?” I say unconcernedly, pulling out my phone and sitting on the bench behind me. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The psychical space seems to have given him what he needed to process my earlier irrational fucking move. He is studying me like a test, is it working? “This persona, it is oddly- “ He starts, then takes a more protective stance of himself. Wrapping arms around himself, such a universal sign of vulnerability in this group. He has put my behavior up to my own crazy work persona. Thank the fucking goddamn </span>
  <em>
    <span>lord</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Calming?” I offer him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Onyx eyes flick up toward me while he leans on an angle that rides his shirt up his godly shaped abs. “Yes, calming. Like I can wash away anything I feel inside and blend into my fight persona,” he says. Of course, he wants me here as a soundboard. Until Vegeta ‘Iron Grip’ Oozaru is fully formed inside himself and he can slip into him like a snug pair of sweatpants. He needs me here to assess and bring him back to center.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s effective right?” I’m pushing my finger across my screen, scrolling. Trying to remain calm myself. But I’m not seeing anything but my own, slightly pink face in the reflection of dark mode twitter. Can he see how embarrassed I am? “Slipping into someone else, hiding from the world. Keeping a part of yourself, just for you” I say, from experience. “It’s powerful”.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>An, ever-so-large hand heaves itself up to his neck and strokes. His face lights up with thought, and let me tell you- I’ve never seen such an attractive sight. Pensive man is pensive. Yes, just fucking yes. Almost as his eyes finish glazing over, they snap back alive and jump toward me. Kindling that desire I’ve held for him the moment I met him in person. Sexy fucking client. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes, no wonder you come highly recommended” Is all he says. It tells me two things. 1. He is a fast fucking learner, he is starting to see my method. Great, easy work for me from here on out. 2. Me coming to these events with him is a form of training for him. I am not a P.R agent. Hell, I’m not even his social media manager anymore, I’m a trainer. This man is truly a fighter, 24/</span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span>/7. I almost clap my hands in admiration. But I don’t. I have my own mask to keep on. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I stand again, just to get close one more time before I leave. Surely some sexual tension won’t fuck him up too much. “Don’t let it slip until the last moment, right before you take that kill shot. In that moment, they will see who you really are, and that all that came before it was a lie.” I’m in my element, I’m riding this fucking wave. I’m an amazing superstar, hear me roar. “A perfectly executed ruse. It will scare the fucking shit out of them, no more words will be needed to get under their skin. Just one </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> look” I’m as close as I was before, but this time he moves to meet me. Like a moth to the flame. “That’s the power of Vegeta ‘Iron Grip’ Oozaru!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------- </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the crowd's noise got to me before, the now palpable force in the arena was forcing my lungs into a state of panic. It was near paralyzing how excited and violent the room felt. I imagine this is what the Colosseum felt like in Rome. Fucking gladiators of our times for sure. Now armed with his suit of social armor. Vegeta had entered the ring after his opponent. The men around him were drooling and barking with anticipation. He was their God in that moment. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I look to Whis, and he radiates back at me. “Exciting, no?” He squeals. He obviously loves this feeling. How can he be breathing so fucking easily? “Whatever you said to him, it got him in some kind of zone- I don’t know what to believe Bulma! Are you sure you’re not a witch?” He doesn’t even take a breath. A delicate blue finger points to me, straight at my eye line. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Playfully, like a cat, I swat it away. “Don’t be ridiculous, he takes the same amount of pumping up for an Instagram post as he does for a fight” I laugh at my own joke. “He is a simple creature!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>For a second time that night an eyebrow raises to my statement. “Ok Bulma, keep your secrets, as if I could be fooled like the rest of them,” His face turns to the ring while the two men size each other up. “Besides, he could use a bit of female attention, too much prick around if you ask me”. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I just about spit out my beer. “Whis, I don’t know what you’re talking about!” I clutch my pearls in addition to sending my voice sky high. He isn’t buying it though. Crafty fuck. “He would have hundreds of women hanging off him, especially considering his cocky-ass-attitude!” I say, leaning back in my seat. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Mmm” Whis hums, sucking his iced coffee through the straw. Coffee, at this time of night? Does he really need that? Isn’t the crowd lighting him up as well? This man is an enigma! “Wait and see for yourself at the after party,” He looks directly at me to gauge my reaction. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I trust my chin upwards. “Who says I’m going?” I side eye him. He is amused by my antics. Clearly, he is a man of taste. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s a social event right?” He giggles. “Isn’t that in your contract now?” I feel his finger pointing again. We are totally distracted from the fight, surely we should be watching. But Whis’ interrogation of me and my intentions has me on the back foot. “Besides, Bardock will be there!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>You have to believe me when I say, I tried not to react. But humans are like that. Uncontrollable animals. My head whips around to face him. “You saw that?” I squeak. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A perfectly manicured hand shoots up to cover his chuckling mouth. He caught me. “Oh my dear, I see and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear </span>
  </em>
  <span>everything,” He winks as his hand comes down. Revealing a charming smile. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I retaliated with a smile of my own. I really do enjoy this man's company. We are so on the same level. “Think it will piss him off?” I ask, this time my eyebrow raises. Really, nothing else needs to be said. We are on the same syllable, in the same sentence, in the same chapter, of the same page, of the same book. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh yes, without a doubt”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The sound had barely left his perfect lips when the crowd exploded into a frenzy. My face hurtled back around to the cage, inside the ring, Vegeta had his opponent in a deadly headlock. His signature move in the flesh. The very reason he was called the ‘Iron Grip’. Once he had a hold, you were not leaving that cage without going unconscious. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Much to my complete horror, my hand shoots out for comfort in Whis’ own hand. Wrapping itself around his. I feel a squeeze as I turn to the heavenly man once more. He nods with understanding. Silently telling me, this was it, tonight was ours, tonight was his. Oh, and he knows all my secrets. Damn, at least they are safe with him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Mr 21 and 0!” Whis shouts clapping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------- </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In any other normal social setting, our stance would have caught the attention of the whole room. But in the large open area that was his training room, a crowded sector meant the noise cancelled out any normal conversation I could have. “Really, it is my business to know what my fighter needs before a match.” Bardock's hot breath, laced with whiskey hits three of my senses at once. “I knew he wanted something from you, and I need to know what that was” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I can’t help the smirk that warps my face, also arching my eyebrows high in a menacing way as it spread. “Why, want the same treatment Bardock?” I say as sultry as I can into his ear. Pushing my own hot breath onto his tough, tanned skin. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He chuckles, tickling more sense as he goes. Damn, Daddy. The things that mouth could do to a woman. I can’t let myself think about it right now. “Don’t act coy with me. I know you didn’t do anything untoward, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vegeta. You said something to him, what was it? Hm?-” He whispers, getting in closer to me. Two hard bodies in one night. What a lucky girl I am! Bardock sure does keep up with his own training. Yum is all I have to say to you. And you understand right? “Be a good girl and tell me?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Walking my fingers slowly over his dark soft shirt, from his abs, past his pecs and up to his lips, I tap them hard. “Little kitten doesn’t tell her secrets so easily” I purr, my mouth snaps on the last syllable near his bottom lip. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A deep throaty groan rumbles deep inside him. He knows this game well, he can recognise a MVP. Looks like he is bowing out before he snaps to my spell. “Fine, keep it to yourself. But don’t get too far into his skin with those talons,” He hisses at me before stalking his way backwards. He is too quick for me to retaliate. But I’m pretty sure I won that round too, so let him leave. What? I told you to stop looking at me like that! This girl likes to play, and a stimulating dominant male is always a good time.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>My eyes scope the room and land on a striking pair of dark eyes. I thought I felt someone watching. Perfect, he has taken my bait. Time to see the fruits of my labor. This is certainly payback for embarrassing me earlier in the night. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Vegeta withdraws into the doorway that leads to the kitchen. He is laying a trap, but my 2 - 0 score for the night is giving me a false sense of security. Besides, a strong game plan to tease these fucking men's </span>
  <em>
    <span>men</span>
  </em>
  <span> was too enticing to give up. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I slink into the room, swinging hips and biting my lips. His eyes are on me the moment I cross the edge of the two rooms. He drinks me in and I eat it up, it’s fucking amazing, fantastic. I’m creaming from the night's highs. Maybe the boys club always has room for a hot shit, alpha female. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Congratulations,'' I say, bumping my hip into his side and settling my ass on the bench behind him. “What an amazing win” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I watch his eyes follow my lip movements and then jump back to my gaze. Silent game, huh? That mysterious bullshit may work on everyone else, but I created this persona. He can’t hide from Bulma Briefs. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I spy his almost empty beer and reach for another beside me. My hand reaching around the bench for a bottle opener (I don’t find it), gaze never leaving his. It's just a mind tingling sight, I wish I could do it justice in words. But I can’t. His rough features and dark soul behind his piercing eyes are enough to melt me in every which way. I want to see him look at me like that with my pussy on his face. God-</span>
  <b>damn</b>
  <span>!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I rest the bottle against my thigh. “You know, I think I deserve a raise after tonight's win.” I smirk, when unexpectedly his body is moving, pinning me in fact, to the bench behind me. I let out a whimper, trust me, I tried to keep it in. But he has heard it, and like a shark to blood his lips as too close to mine. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What do you and Bardock have to talk about-” He starts, his breath tickling my sensitive lips. Even through my matte lipstick, I feel him. “Huh? What did he have to say that was so interesting?” Vegeta is practically growling now. Wow, this worked better than I hoped. Too well maybe?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I dedicate myself to remaining calm, keeping my teeth from biting down hard on my lips. I finally wrangle enough confidence to speak. I move toward his ear. “Who wants to know?” I whisper, trying to invoke a memory from earlier in the night. Maybe he’ll back up again. “Is someone jealous?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>More movement tracks my eyes downward, he has moved his hand from encircling me, to raising his shirt up and revealing his absolutely ripped torso. And I have to suck the drool back into my mouth. Literally suck it back in, I’m not kidding. I’m just completely, utterly at his mercy. Send help. Finally the other hand grabs the condensation soaked beer bottle from my hand. Setting my skin on fire as he goes. With one last “Tch-” He cracks the lid in between his pectoral muscles and hisses the beer open. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I mean, my mouth has just dropped to the fucking floor at this point. Panties soaked. Just fuck me already kind sir. He smirks and swigs the beer, all of it. The 8 month long training has meant nothing because he can still knock them back. “Wow, you’re so impressive Mr Oozaru” I purr, reaching out a single finger to gently stroke his still naked chest. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>One final time he leans into me, dropping the empty bottle behind me onto the marble counter. The clanging of the glass ringing between us both. His lips move to my ear. “You got what you wanted, are you happy now?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Our own little cage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So- I'm sorry for the late update. I have been smashed at work and had to catch up on other things this weekend. Which will continue into next week unfortunately.<br/>But I've stayed up past my bedtime to get this one out. I'm looking forward to all of your reactions. Please do leave a comment, I feast upon them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chapter 7 - Our own little cage</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Look, I’m as unprepared as you are. I had no idea that something I considered so brutal and, well fucking gratuitous, would turn me on. So fucking much. </span>
  <span>Perhaps it was the contrasting situations, between being engrossed in conversation with Whis and the savage nature of the fight. Almost certainly it was those few moments after his arm was grabbed and declared the winner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An arm lock, one that had been so perfectly executed, catapulted the match in his favor. The cage fighter smashing a new personal record. Win by submission I’ve been told it was. Submission, ay? I want to submit, I do, in some sexual fucked up way, I genuinely do. I assume you’re going to agree, his next move started to give me indication that he wanted to dominate. Specifically, me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, like a fucking phoenix from the ashes, he arose from the blood mayhem of the cage floor. He was glowing in bright red blood. His and his opponents. He looked like a creature from hell and it made my primitive alert system fire up, my body was alive. Every breath was spark, ready to ignite. The Ref grabbed his arm and pulled it above his head tautly. For a second his whole body just hung in limbo, I could see him processing the fight as his face moved. Elevated suddenly up, right toward me with furious purpose. <br/>
</span>
  <span>While the crowd stormed the arena with their voices, mine was lost, as was the air in my lungs. His eyes found me, and my heart stopped, stone dead. I want to melt back into my seat, but I’m so enthralled by the way his mouth distorts carnally into a smirk. Sure, the guy smirks, but this was a new category of smirking. My fucking underwear!<br/>
</span>
  <span>I can't breathe, I can't blink.<br/>
</span>
  <span>I can't escape his seductive, animalistic glare.<br/>
</span>
  <span>He's becoming addicting. He wants to dominate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here we were, a party raging around us, but the tension between us was louder than anything in this suite. He had caught on.<br/>
Ha! Who am I kidding? He knew from the start, we tend to find each other. The two sides to a single coin. “What exactly is it that you think I want?” I probe. My question is thick and oozing with sexual interpretations. “Bardock? Really? If I wanted him, I would have him”.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Still he didn’t move, his mouth remained beside my ear. “I have no doubt in that,” He whispers. “But I’ve also often wondered what you can handle”. I hear the slight chuckle that follows his statement, while his body presses in, finally making contact. My legs, naturally, spread for such a fucking king. What? Seriously, stop judging me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bitches</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A small gasp rattles free from my mouth. There's a good reason for my body's physical reaction. His (what I can only ascertain from the hard bulge pressed into my core) huge cock nuzzles into my pussy. The throbbing in my chest, a throbbing I can only assume it is my heart, beats like a drum deep inside me. I feel like I want to run away and grab him in the same moment. All because he has me in this insane emotional spiral. Is this really happening right now? “I don’t think you can handle me-” I say with a slightly trembling voice. “You’ve not had <em>anything</em> like me before”. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His eyes are hidden from my sight, but I feel his chest vibrate in excitement. I just need to hear him say it. Please say it. Tell me fighter, how you would dominate me. “Hn,” is all the dangerous man manages, right before he peels away from caging me in between him and the bench. I obtain one last look at his features before he vanishes into the night. To say it lit my insides on fire would be a gross misinterpretation of what actually happened. A blazing fucking inferno is raging in me right now. I want this man to fuck me so bad, it </span>
  <b>hurts</b>
  <span>!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I can’t help but feel he has won this round. I’ll admit, I’m thirsty and obvious. But damn, do I want that control back. “What’s the matter, are you scared?” I ask after him. I get my desired outcome, he turns to flash his teeth one last time.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>He’s been stopped in his tracks before he left my personal space, as I gave him one last challenge. Agreeably, he rose to it. He is King. “No Bulma, I’m not. But maybe you should be?” He asks. I hardly hear him over the blood rushing around in my ears. Fuck. He. Is. Hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thumping instantaneously started in my pussy. Yes, I know, I’ve been wet all night. But you have to understand, this is the first time he has even slightly hinted at what he would do to me, given a chance. And he is the only man to successfully extract my submission-vixen for deep inside my soul. No one has come as close. “Jesus Christ-” I manage to heave out of my throat. “Maybe I am,” I wink to him. He stares me down for a few more drawn out seconds, then leaves the room, and the party. The one in his honor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without an incoming fight, the circus that surrounds him is disbanded other than a few key players. No doubt Whis is in meetings as the seconds click over, agreeing to fights and contracts. For the moment, however, he was on a holiday of sorts. One job remained a constant excuse for him to be grumpy over. His social media posts. <br/>
</span>
  <span>As I sat across from him, on his lounge, in his house, phone in my hands, I watched him lean forward and hunch over, elbows on his thighs as his hands came up to hide his mouth. “I don’t see the point until I have something to promote,” He mumbled behind his fingers. His stubbornness was the only part of him to have outshone his attractive, powerful aura. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I eternally grab at my temple, since the physical sight of this may make him more pissed off. I needed a plan here. “We are not promoting a fight, we are promoting you!” It's obvious he can sense my irritation. But, I don’t give a fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever side of the bed he has woken up on this morning, it's apparent he means to annoy me until I snap. “Don’t you mean my </span>
  <em>
    <span>persona</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He says with a lift in his voice toward the end of his sentence. This fucker is going about this the wrong way. Especially today, my womanly insides were threatening to drag me into strong, painful cramps by bloating the living fuck out of me. He best not tempt fate today. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Slipping off the lounge at the moment a plan forms in my brain. It worked once, it’ll work again I'm reminding myself as I slink toward him. He’s not able to resist his own body and the hormones that control it. His only saving grace this morning is that he is in the gear I sent over, looking like a goddamn meal I want to devour. His tight white shirt showing all the payoffs of his intense training. As I pursue him on the hands and knees, the fighter's keen senses pick up on my demeanor. He leans back as a defensive stance. I reach the small space between his legs and contort my face into a sultry mask of desire. His pursed lips tell me he is biting back on a reaction from me. We are still in the game of cat and mouse. <br/>
</span>
  <span>Luckily I wore a low cut top and a short skirt, because his eyes are darting all across my voluptuous mounds, his aggression seems to be mounting. Perfect. We can use this. I wonder if anyone looks at his photos and sees my reflection in his eyes. Yes ladies, this face and agitated state is </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> because of me. I got him here, no one else. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I move my face between his thighs, only inches from the pulsing swelling mass in his black running shorts. He can only grind his hips in anticipation, and I can hear him breathing hard. He wants this as much as I do, I’m fucking sure of it now. He enjoys this chase, this game. It’s our own little ring, our own little cage. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I want to stick out my tongue and lick the bulge, but I think better on it. Despite that thought, I make a point to stare at his growing cock, biting my bottom lip for effect. Then, I shoot my gaze directly into his dark eyes. “Be a good boy, shut the fuck up and let me take this photo” </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I’m back baby, the ball is in my court now.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find me on twitter @ScDeviant</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Set up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am back with two chapters. They were written after a crazy few weeks, so I will presume I have made a lot of errors. And I guess this is an apology.<br/>Please leave a comment if the inspiration hits you. I feed of the attention of others (joking).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chapter 8 - Set up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His invitations to the charities could be explained with a two tiered explanation. <br/>
</span>
  <span>The first was these events always appeared to be organized by a name dropping, pretentious and pompous prick. Drenched in real diamonds and the ugliest, expensive mismatched outfit you could imagine. Vegeta is hot news, of course these bitches wanted him there. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The second reason, well it was far more humble. And truth be told, it was an enormous reason why he began to become more than physically attractive to me. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He liked to go to an event every month. To do ‘his bit’ with children's charities. When I asked him why, I didn’t get much of a response. Rather he told me to mind my own damn business. However, I’m Bulma, fucking Briefs and I came to a conclusion on my own. Well- I fucking overheard something OK? Same, Same.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He had a kid, no older than thirteen, signing a singlet from his clothing brand. The teen was awe-struck with the MMA fighter, telling Vegeta he was his favorite cage fighter ever. In his usual smug attitude, he didn’t say much to the young human. Except, for a movement after the finished shaking hands. Vegeta pulled the boy into him and whispered into his ear. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I could just see the teens eyes as the champion spoke. “It doesn’t matter where you came from, it matters where you end up. Don’t give up man, I know it’s hard. But you’ll come out of it OK,” I mean, I had to fill in some of the words I didn’t quite catch. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But damn. I had to pull back for a moment to catch myself. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The man came from nothing, I’m wagering. He helps kids in need because no one helped him. I had in the past wondered what his story was. Since he had no social media to speak of before I came along. It was near impossible to dig for any information before he started up as an amateur fighter. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Suddenly, after seeing this side of him. The cold, hard demeanor no longer deterred me in the slightest. There was a heart inside that hard, scarred chest.  And it beat for the most vulnerable people of all. Children. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Fucking, swoon ladies. Hell, even a bit of </span>
  <em>
    <span>gush</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Currently, I took my normal position and hung back. Watching the crowd and finding my path to float through the evening, drama free. I’m not exactly sure why I’m here. He seems to be able to sort his way through the desperate, obnoxious crowd with ease. So much so, that he even cracked a smile here and there. If Vegeta, Iron Grip, Oozaru was his cage persona. Who was this guy? </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Well, he must have been having thoughts about me too, because it wasn’t long before his eyes searched the room. Swiftly they reached my own and communicated a silent S.O.S. Seems this act took up a lot of stamina after all. Before I rescued him, I wanted another drink. He could suffer a little while longer. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Grabbing a glass of champagne, it’s bubbled, sandy colored body and tarty smell made me drool. My first for the night. When I worked, I tried to keep my intoxication levels to a minimum. Champagne in particular bubbled inside my brain and made my senses numb. But since his eyes pleaded for an escape, I figured one wouldn’t hurt before we made our silent exit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“The second I need you-” A husky voice sounded from over my bare shoulder, making me shudder. “You decide to betray me and drink?” I turned my head for the last part, feeling his breath on my cheek. He was close, coming into my space. Was he after some of my attention? </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I turn completely now, wrapping my arm around my waist and supporting my opposite elbow while I twirl my champagne. “A girl deserves a drink when her work for the day is done” I smile, taking a sip. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, you’ve finished?” He asked, a sarcastic tone thick in his voice. “Funny, because I could have sworn your job ends when you get me the fuck out of here-” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Vegeta! You must come meet Marcy, she is the president of the ACE committee-'' A voice shrilled and rocked into the air from our side, pushing its way through the crowd. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span> A nimble step forward, body pressed into me. I could feel his anxiety shake through his body. “Get me the fuck out of here!” He thundered discreetly into my ear, pressing his fingers into my wrist. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>As a sharp, exceptional woman, ideas tend to pop into my head as easily as any other thoughts one might have. And this moment was no different. Using his foot that was close to my own, I propelled myself forward. Catching my balance in his large shoe. As intended my glass spewed its contents and splashed it all across the incoming woman. A loud shriek made everyone’s head turn and bound the surrounding attention to me and the screaming frumpy, rich old lady. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Well, time to do my job I guess. My job description just kept getting things added to it. “Oh- no! I’m so sorry!” I gained my humiliation. Really, the reaction that was plastered on her face was pretty fucking funny. “Here let me help you!” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Turning my body to the waiter that just happened on the scene, I snatched his crisp white serving towel. Taking the moment for myself, I searched around. Looks like Vegeta understood my plan without me needing to say anything. Guess my acting wasn’t as good as I thought. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But, I managed to succeed once again. I need a fucking pay rise. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Knowing the fighter for only a few months meant I really only began to scratch the surface of who he really was. Despite that, he had shown me on two separate occasions glimpses of who he really was. Some of that crossed over with Vegeta, Iron Grip, Oozaru. And hell, those sides of him were hot. But the antisocial, small talk hating, fuck, people hating Vegeta in general was pretty easy to read. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I found him out the front of the venue, signing one more item of his clothing before he sent the small boy off on his way. His body rolled back up to its full height after bending down to the child. She had his suit tailor made, a light grey pinstripe pant with a dark navy fitted button up shirt. The black belt and shoes tied it all in to make him look half way dapper. “So, are we going to discuss my bonus for that flawless scene I just acted out!” I said with as much bravado I could muster, spinning in my black lace ball gown. Sending the fabric out around my legs, the material swishing in the cool night air. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His loud hiss of objection made no impact on my heightened mood. I was a bomb ass social media manager, and apparently, MMA fighter babysitter. “Tch- I’ve called the car, it’ll be here in a few minutes. Try not to draw too much attention to us until then,” He said in a muffled, pissed off tone. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh come on-” I slipped in beside him, leaning against the wall. “There’s no one out here except the younger kids leaving, what’s the problem?” I take a liberty and touch him tantalizingly on the arm. He doesn’t pull away from me. Hmm- maybe he wants to play tonight? “Besides, I’ll chase away the big bad ladies for you,” I giggle, hardly able to get the end of my sentence out. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Quiet, can’t you keep your trap closed for more than a second?” He asks, and I see a smirk slid slyly onto his lips. He enjoys me chatter, my sex appeal, my touch. I wish he’d stop pretending otherwise. Maybe that's my job for the rest of the night? Seduction mode, engage.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span>But, it wasn’t to be. Scanning the bodies, I counted six. Large men in suits. I guess they are here for him, they don’t look like the charity circuit crew. I have no inkling of worry until Vegeta steps slowly out in front of my, his hand sliding across my thighs defensively. What the hell? Scanning the area, it was emptied within an instant. Like all the people filling the outdoor area could feel what was coming. “Well, boys, we found the champ!” One of the men cheers. His dark hair is styled backwards out of his handsome face. “And who is this?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Catalyst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Chapter 9 - Catalyst</p><p> </p><p>“Well, boys, we found the champ!” One of the men cheers. His dark hair is styled backwards out of his handsome face. “And who is this?”<br/>
<br/>
Even though I could not see his face, I could feel him switching into his role. Iron Grip began to pour out of him, rage and fearlessness hit my body and made me tense. What was he worried about, surely they just want autographs?<br/>
<br/>
“What the fuck do you want?” A menacing voice stirred from his chest, eerily seeping into the air and making it crash down all around the vicinity. “Do you <em> boys </em> want an autograph?”<br/>
<br/>
He’s- charging this situation up? A hard lump formed in my throat as my perception began to mold into reality. The men formed a semi circle, trapping us against the wall. Adrenaline leaked into my bloodstream and made me restless and chaotic. Thanks brain.<br/>
<br/>
“Hmph, funny, really funny jackass,” the tall dark and handsome dude says. My senses came alive, my heart thumped and my muscles readied themselves to run. But where the fuck was I going to go. The only thing between me and these men was Vegeta. “I guess you don’t remember me?”<br/>
<br/>
My eyeballs moved at the speed of light, settling on Vegeta’s head, he hadn’t moved. And since feeling his ego push out. Nothing had changed about him. “Yeah, I wouldn’t forget a maggot like you”.<br/>
<br/>
Holy hell. Vegeta. Stop stoking the fire with this fucking bravado. There’s fucking six of them! “You really are a piece of shit, not much has changed,” The tall, leader of the group said. These two had beef. “This payback is going to be fucking enjoyable!” Bingo.<br/>
<br/>
My eyesight returned to the men around us. Did I really just see two of them step back? They were second guessing this, they were afraid. Well fuck, he was a fucking monster. They should be afraid. At least, the first to make a move would be. Maybe he could take down one or two before being overwhelmed. We should take advantage of their hesitation.<br/>
I went to step forward, but was suddenly met with the force of his hand. I didn’t need to look at him to understand. We were not running.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m curious, did you decide before or after you realised I was with a woman, you wanted to challenge me?” A could <em> taste </em> his smirk. He was playing, he wasn’t scared. Maybe I shouldn’t be either. “You’re a weak ass bitch”.</p><p>It was the final drop into the cup. The liquid overflowing hitting the ground with intense force. I hit my head hard, pushing myself up against the wall. Trying desperately to give him the room he needed to defend himself, to defend us. </p><p>It was a whirl of bodies, arms and legs. Clearly outclassed, the main man. The leader of this ragtag group of douche bags flailed around like a fish in comparison to her masterful client. Dipping out of the way of three punches, he ended the man's tirade with one strong, perfectly landed punch to his guts. Keeling the man over as he tried to cough out the pain and inflate his lungs again.<br/>
<br/>
“Who’s next?” Vegeta confidently proclaimed to the group, jumping on the spot like he was warming up. Goddamn, my panties are wet again. Is it pee or pussy juice? I have no idea. The fear is getting to me here, but so was my instinctual, primitive arousal.<br/>
<br/>
The group look between one another and it’s clear what they plan to do. Even to my unskilled eye. The remaining five jump the shorter fighter, some reaching to grab him as he roundhouse kicks their unprotected torsos. I swear I heard a rib break.<br/>
He landed another kick and a few punches before they eventually got a hold of him. “Fucking hold him still while I rail his nuts into his throat!”<br/>
<br/>
My senses break apart, I’m no longer in control. Being a woman in the 21st century means I rely on society's protection to keep me safe. But, Bulma Briefs is no fucking idiot. I pull my mace from my purse, the same can I’ve had in here for, god, months now. During the wild commotion I manage to get the two holding him and immediately they are on the ground wailing. Surely this fucking noise is going to attract security?<br/>
<br/>
At the same time, Vegeta throat slams one of the three left standing, I see the black limo pull up honking at the scene before it. The driver opens his door and yells inaudible. I can only hear the tone of his voice. Blood is surging through me, is this what it feels like in the ring? “Come here you fucking bitch-” The original man, the slicked back moron has regained his senses and is coming for me.<br/>
<br/>
Again, without my control, I dip out of his hands range and run for the car. “Bulma!” I hear behind me, followed by a thud. I turn my head for only a mere second to see I’m being pursued. I want to scream, scream for help. But the body behind me disappears as Vegeta flattens my chaser. I hear a crack as the man's face apparently shatters underneath the fighters' well worn and strengthened fist. Holy fuck, that would have hurt. <br/>
<br/>
As the driver swings the door open for my get away dash, I stop for a moment. “Vegeta! Come on!” I scream swinging back to the battlefield behind me.<br/>
<br/>
He looks up from the bloodied body beneath him, I can see his chest heaving in fury, blood staining his face and dripping from his fists. It's a look I've seen before. The look of the real Vegeta, right before the KO. </p><p>Bodies behind him begin to rise, and in that second he considers his options and takes my suggestion. Well, my order really. He sprints for the car and pulls me in. We are inside, finally. We are safe.<br/>
The driver, already ramming himself into the front seat, pulls from the curve in a screeching hurry. The car barrels out of the complex and onto the road.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh my god-” I’m almost out of breath from pure adrenaline. “What the fuck was that?” I turn to the side of me. Vegeta is looking at his hands, they are torn up. More than usual. I guess the strapping and the planned out defensive dance in the ring is a different situation to a real life fucking street fight. I change gears. His face looks hurt too. “Are you OK?”<br/>
<br/>
“Ma’am! There’s a first aid kit under my seat, you can use that on Mr Oozaru,” The driver states from the front seat, our eyes meet in the rear view mirror.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh-” I jump from my seat and fumble for the small kit. “We should go to the hospital, I think his-”<br/>
<br/>
“No!” I hear a boom behind me. “No fucking hospitals, I know how to treat my injuries”.<br/>
<br/>
Right, shit, he’s a cage fighter. Of course he has treated hundreds of his own wounds. I pull the small green box up with me as I sit back in the black leather seats. I open the contents, turn to him on my knees and begin treating his cuts first. He allows me to guide his hands into my lap. Maybe it’s the adrenaline still swirling inside my body, but I’m hot, my breathing is heavy and his skin against mine is sending me wild. I apply a slave to his cut knuckles and roughly wrap some gauze and tape around them. They look terrible, but he does not complain. “Vegeta?”  <br/>
<br/>
As I raise my gaze, he is already boring into me with his. The feroicty in which this man is non-verbally communicating with me is abso-<em>fucking</em>-lutely sending me into a mental downward spiral. You can see the fucking electricity between us. Oh fuck, I want him to kiss me, I want him to fuck me. Right here. I don’t want to hold back anymore. I don’t want to play a game. He just defended me in the most primitive way and now he is staring at me like he wants to fucking ravage me. I don’t stop myself, this is happening. All it takes is a grab and tug at my wrists and I relent and obey.<br/>
I follow his direction and move my leg over his body, straddling his tight form and settle into his lap. I hear the privacy screen behind me go up. Well, this driver is getting a goddamn fucking tip.<br/>
<br/>
Hands that were only moments ago smashing some guys face in, grip the meat of my hips and pushed me down onto his solid ridge of a shaft. Feeling it now against my cunt, I <b>know</b> he is huge. A fucking monster lives in those pants and I want it inside me.<br/>
Even though my limbs are screaming at me, and my heart is declaring it will leave my chest if I don’t touch him more, kiss him. I grab antiseptic wipes and begin tenderly cleaning his face of blood. Fuck this is primal. My actions elicits a growl from the fighter under me.<br/>
I grind with his continued guidance, making it painfully aware of how wet I am. Almost embarrassingly so. We were almost assaulted and it's making me fucking wild. What is wrong with me?<br/>
A few hisses from him as I go over a small cut above his brow. This man bleeds for me, I want to give him everything. I want to see him, the real one that his peers see before he knocks them out. I want that Vegeta, all to myself. As I continue to roll in his lap, making him harder by the second. I lean down and bring my lips close to his. Panting like a dog against his sensitive skin. A nip and snap at me sends me into a feral spin.<br/>
<br/>
In an attempt to stop my teasing, he grabs at my hands and pins me as I straddle him. “I want you Bulma Briefs,” He says through a clenched jaw. Like he is holding back an animal. “I want to fuck you”. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, I need to go have a shower. </p><p>Follow me on my twitter profile @ScDeviant</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The carnal onset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It is here, what we all came for. I hope it was worth it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chapter 10 - The carnal onset</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>My whole torso is trembling, like a wet body out in the cold. He just ignites this reaction inside of me, like I fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be touched, kissed, fucked by him for eternity. Watching his mouth create the syllables and his deep husky voice utter the words. I’m putty in his hands. My dress has been pulled up my back, the slits in the material helping to expose my ass and lower back. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You-” I </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddamn</span>
  </em>
  <span> whimper. “Want to fuck me?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A hand grabs the back of my head, catching a clump of hair and pulling me in. At first his lips embrace is needy, pressing into me like there is still too much distance between us. Then he eases for a moment, only to return with an intrusive, hot tongue. Tingling my lips at first, until I part for him. Moaning to let him know I want more. As if it wasn’t already obvious by the way my fists are tightly wound into the collar of his dark navy dress shirt. The very one I forced him to wear earlier in the night. It looks fucking amazing on him, but I just want it off, all of it off. Fuck!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I make a move to drop my panties, hands feverishly helping me as I stumble to remove them. We are still all over each other while I fucking trip over myself. “I want to fuck you so hard, so rough-” He’s panting into my mouth, salivating like a beast. Fuck, yes. “Do you want me to wreck you Bulma? Fuck everything away, even that insistent chatter from your tight little fucking mouth?” He grips the hair in his fist as he snarls. The danger my body feels only wets my pussy further. It knows full well the pounding I’m about to get. For all those moments of tension I created. I’m about to be punished. Halle-</span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span>-lujah.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I bite into his bottom lip, gaining a hiss from him as I lick from the bite mark on the plump bottom lip, to the top. Making sure he is watching my eyes. Read them cunt, read them carefully. Only the best get to dominate me. And you’ve played along so well, thus far anyway. Keep it up and I’ll let you have this sweet, bomb ass pussy. “Good, maybe you’ll handle me properly. I had to make sure you weren’t some weak ass, pissy-boy bitch” I’m smiling as i say it, watching his face fill with aggravation that I may have thought that about him for even a moment. I’m about to bring him back to me after stoking that primal urge inside him. I reach down between us, his pants are pulled too tight to get a good grip, so I tear at his slacks. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes, Vegeta, I want you to fuck me. I want it so bad,” He is wriggling to help me free his monster cock. He knows it, I know it. We couldn’t give a fuck for the consequences. This is happening. Raw, unadulterated, feral fucking.  “I’ve thought about your cock, I’ve watched it bounce around inside your shorts like a fucking limb. Wondered how it would feel inside me while I creamed all over it.” It slithers from his clothing, sliding into my hand. And fuck, I can barely touch my fingers together as a wrap my dainty hand around his enlarged prick. “Holy shit!” It slips from my mouth. Trust me, in the flesh, the moment was so much wilder than I imagined it to be.</span>
  <span> I couldn't hold my composure.<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He’s nipping at my lips again, a feral leer washed over him. “Finally, she shuts the fuck up,”  </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Normally his irritating ego would piss me off. But this time it just makes me crazy, pulling at my own underwear, ripping anything in the way of that beefed up dick and my fucking tight desire to consume it. “Sit on my huge cock like a good little needy bitch.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh my god,” I whisper it, but his lips are right on mine. He hears me, he sees me, he feels me. Gripping his shaft I rub his knob up and down my lips, drenching him in my wetness. His head disappears into the nape of my neck. He’s growling deep, rumbling into my throat from his own. “I’m not the only needy one Mr Oozaru, doesn’t my pussy feel so wet and inviting?” I purr into his ear as he sucks and bites at me sensitive skin. I moan, yes, but we’ve already established I'm a needy bitch. OK, and I wear it with pride. I glide my tight entrance over his tip, teasing and sucking at his nerve endings as I go. He is slobbering to be inside me, his breathing increases and so does his grip on my body. I might learn first hand why he is named ‘Iron Grip’. My provocative movements have him thrusting ever so slightly. God I love it when men are so overcome with desire their hips start grinding. Tiny little pumps to let me know how  rabid he is for me. </span>
  <span>“Looks like you're desperate to-” I never do get to finish that one. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Where once his hand ensnared my head, there was an empty, cold feeling. Both hands gripped my hips, guiding their movement as he hauled my cunt further over his cock. One pump, one amazingly fast and controlled thrust and he was inside me. My neck bent back as I tried to suck in a large amount of air. The absolute titillation of fullness rocked my whole body. He continued to pulverize my tight slit, my cream covering the base of his cock while he hit me to the hilt. “Fuck, you feel so fucking good” He says, watching me menacingly as I lowered my face. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I’m bouncing now, in time with his powerful thrusts. I’ve been stretched to my limits before, but this is just magical. He’s right, this is shutting me up. I can’t even think with such an amazing cock inside me, let alone speak. “Is this what you want?” his fingers return to my silky smooth locks, taut and persuasive. I allow my head to be pulled to the side while he pounds into me. “Is this what you need?” Yes, oh fucking God yes!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes- Uh, please don’t stop,” I whimper, again. He has me, all of me. “Keep fucking me.” He lets out a chuckle and the grip loosens on my head. With freed mobility, I gaze at him again. Wild, savage incisors flash at me. While his dark eyes penetrate me. I honestly don’t want him to stop, until I’m broken. I want this all night. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Letting out a moan, I feel that enormous prick throb inside me. “I’m going to come,” He hisses. No, not yet. God, not yet. I was to spasm over this dick. Please. “What’s the matter Bulma?” He asks, sensing my despair. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Not yet, god, not yet-” I almost cry. “I still haven’t come,” I’m trembling again. I’m so intoxicated on the stuffed feeling inside my cunt my body is shaking. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He chuckles. Why the fuck are you laughing? I need more, please. “You asked me to keep fucking you, didn’t you?” He asks sarcastically. Right, now I’m confused. Isn’t he going to come? “I will come, and then I will fuck you all night. Isn’t that what you want?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I up my tempo, slamming my ass into his balls as he pumps hard again. Grabbing his face I kiss him hard, desperately trying to taste him, feel his salvation for me. God, I can’t wait to have come all over me. “Yes, fuck me until I can’t feel my legs,” I say. I’m hysterical for it, more, I need more. </span>
  <span>"Fuck me until I tell you to <em>fucking</em> stop"<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fuck, Bulma,” He grunts. I can feel three or four more rams until he is going to unload. “I can’t wait to pound this tight little cunt all night. I want to feel it strangle me while you climax, then I’m going to demolish this fit little body until I’m satisfied,” the vibrations inside his throat reverberate into my skin. I want to come, so badly. His dirty fucking mouth almost gets me there, with any kind of stimulation at all. I’ve never been this wild before. He is pure and fearsome, and I might have bitten off more than I could chew. </span>
</p><p><span>One last poke before he erupts. I echo my thoughts to him. “I want your hand prints all over me, I want to be covered in your hot come Vegeta, will you give it to me?” I manage to say in my most sultry voice. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>The force that was pulling me into him, suddenly reverses and pushes my hips up. “Oh- fuck, shit!" A hard shaft slides up between my cheeks and rests on my lower back, the pulsing throbs of his orgasm make me goddamn crazy. Thick, pearly seed cascades onto my back while he groans like a fucking animal under me. “Fuck, oh shit-” He moans himself into a pleasant, post orgasm bliss. His cock still dribbling come while we tenderly kiss ourselves back to reality. </span><br/>
Back to his penthouse suite.<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The test round has been fired. What did you think?<br/>The main event is still to come.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Red handed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two chapters you say? Why yes! Because- why not?<br/>Enjoy them both, dirty fucks ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chapter 11 - Red handed<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If my ride in the limo was exhilarating, the elevator was a new height, taking me to a place inside myself that not many had managed to reach before. Maybe ever. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The sound of his leather shoes rapping against the hard flooring distracted me only for a moment. Fixated on him while he got into his knees before me. That is until his hands slipped in my dress slits, stroking my smooth legs while he pushed the fabric out of his way. That feeling of hard, torn up hands on my satin skin sent raptures of signals straight to my pleasure zones. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Locked into his gaze, I watch him bring his lips to my exposed thigh. A devilish look in his dark eyes infested my skin with goosebumps. “I can smell you from here,” He said. Kissing higher while maintaining eye contact. Oh- he knows what he is doing! “I bet your pussy taste fucking incredible.” Fuck, yes! Why did it take so long for his face to be between my legs?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biting down hard on my jaw, I try to contain the scream I want to unleash in the small space. “Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>” I end up settling on while I shut my eyes for a brief interlude. Closing my world off for only a second while I try to collect my fucking sanity. Soft licks and kisses growing ever closer to my dripping folds burst my brain back into overdrive. Fuck. My panties had been lost in the car. Sorry driver, you really were the hero of my story tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I barely hear the elevator door bell ring, as my inner thighs become dewy with the desire of Vegeta’s mouth. We have reached our destination. However our attention is solely fixated on each other. Goddamn, he is about to drag his tongue along my slit. He will finally come to know my own personal flavor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Irresponsibly, I don’t hear the doors close again. In my defense, his fucking tongue has finally made contact with my cunt and I'm moaning out in absolution. OK? The thick muscle is decompressing my nerves to his touch, as to not send my sensations into overdrive. Covering himself in my creamy lust, moaning like he was eating the best dessert of his life. “You taste fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mmmm-" continuing his delicious laps and pressure, burying his face in my folds. Never losing eye contact. Dear-fucking-lord. R.I.P to my pussy. "Fucking hell! Such a smelly, delicious pussy.” He groans through tonguing my lips. There’s something to say about a man that finds your cunt’s scent arousing. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Fingers began to press at my opening, soaking themselves too before entering in an intoxicating rush. “</span>
  <b>Fuck</b>
  <span>!” A breathtaking buzz spreads throughout my lower half. I’m so fucking intoxicated from this man’s movements and the look of utter craving in his eyes. I can’t look away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of a sudden we were hurling downwards. I almost lose my footing because I’m so fucking distracted. It really shouldn't be a shock, purely by the way he is working my pussy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vegeta, we are going back down-” I try to get out my thoughts. But the elevator is slowing already. “Isn’t this elevator only for the penthouse?” </span><br/>
<span></span><br/>
<b>Ground floor.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fucking elevator mirrors my own thoughts. Confirming our arrival back down to the gallery of the pricey, elegant apartment skyscraper. The bell rings again, letting us know that the doors will be opening. Fucking immanently. "Vegeta-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don't even get to finish the last syllable and he is on his feet. Still facing me. I'm fucking scurrying to fix my dress. The one that already has come stains on the inside of it. Yes, that fucking dress. Don't judge me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The folds of fabric fall gracefully as the doors split themselves open. And for a moment, I'm left wondering. Why are we going to his apartment when I have a perfectly good, quiet, empty one right around the corner?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bulma?-" The voice hits me before the visual information can be uploaded to my brain. "What are you-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm sure my lipstick is fucked, because his eyes fall to my mouth and then down to my dress, my feet bare with my shoes on the ground of the elevator. Bardock looks stunned at me, unable to finish his question, and waiting for an explanation all the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without a beat, Vegeta steps out of the metallic tomb of confusion and embarrassment, toward his manager. "She’s had too many drinks at the fundraiser, we came back here-" He pulls Bardock away from the elevator before I can hear the rest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Drunk</span>
  </em>
  <span>? What the actual fuck. I'm not </span>
  <em>
    <span>drunk</span>
  </em>
  <span>! But it would explain my somewhat disheveled state and why he would be standing so close to me. So I decide to let it slide, for the sake of concealing what was just happening seconds before. In the absence of anyone coming or going. The elevator doors shut, breaking my train of thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chapter 12 - King</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he wasn't so fucking gorgeous I could punch him in his beautiful face. I wouldn't hurt him, he has faced worse monsters than me. "What did you tell him?-" I'm slightly furious that he may have explained the truth to Bardock. That he was about to fuck my brains out before the elevator clawed us back down to reality. And at the same time I'm increasingly curious about what Bardock said upon learning this information. OK, a girl can be enamored with more than one cock at a time. A girl's </span>
  <em>
    <span>gotta</span>
  </em>
  <span> have options. "Where did he go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his watch hit the marble cook top, the pinging rang into my ears. "He has fucked off for the night at my request. Who cares where he went?" The cocky fuck sends a smile my way. And fuck do I hate it when he does that. Stupid gorgeous fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stomp toward him, fury taking over. Doesn't he fucking understand, in a room full of men, my shield and mask that I wear are my only weapons. "What did you fucking say to him?" I hiss into Vegeta's face. Immediately my aggressive facade is broken by his lips hitting mine and a large, forceful grip encompasses the back of my head. Not wasting anytime, he’s going in for the kill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strong hold only breaks to answer my question. "Don't worry about what I said. Trust me when I say, Bardock won't be telling anyone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right, now I'm more intrigued. "What did you say, tell me or I will make this all go away," I make it a point to break away from him and turn my ass toward him. Finally dropping my dress to the floor with a slow, tasteful unzip. The heavy material makes an echo in the large empty penthouse. Everything is on display now, every inch of my skin. It’s suddenly cold in this room, especially with his eyes penetrating me. I just about hear his jaw drop too. "Tell me, and this is all yours." I finally say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know, I never thought as a kid how being so naturally limber would come in handy, especially later on in life, when I became obsessed with cock. But alas, it does. And I’m using it as my weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While I drop my torso down, giving him an all-expenses-paid look at my trimmed, neat slit and tightly puckered asshole, his face drops into a frenzied high. "I told him the truth." He blurts out. His cock answered that for me, and it seems he could care less at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I snap back up and stomp myself over to Vegeta again. Naked and confident. "What?" I'm pissed. But also- well fuck, I'm turned on. Tell me what he fucking said back dammit! I want to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have this-" A long pause follows. He is fucking loving this too, I can see it in his eyes. Let me bet, they have a fucking competition to fuck me? "Competition-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Great. "A fucking competition?" I say, grabbing his wrist and squeezing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is retaliating, grabbing my other arm in return. Forcing my body into his with a strength I could never possess. My heart is pumping so hard for him, this tug of war is making me fucking gush for him. "Yes, who got to fuck you. The old man never had a hope, did he?" He is smirking again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well-" I smirk back. You asshole! Two can play that game. "He definitely had his name in the game." I bring my lips in close while he strangles my limb so hard I want to wail. However that would only stir the beast on more. My words are enough. God I want him to fuck I want him again. All night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kissing me again, forcing me backwards, I stumble until we hit a wall. His hard cock is pressed into me. Pleading to be inside my puffy pink walls. “Is that so? You want to fuck him?” He grunts while his tongue and lips search the nape of my neck. Oh my fucking- My skin reacting and my ears picking up his husky cries and rasps are too much. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes, I want his big dick inside me too-” I’m going with it, considering his dick just about impales me through my stomach, I think he likes it. “Would you like that? Would you like to watch him fuck the shit out of me?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Choking up before he hisses into a rough thrust of his hips, he bites my neck hard. A hand then replaces it, constricting my airflow. The sensation in the moment is so provocative I think I’m never going to feel this amazing again. “You’re such a little slut!” He nips me again, gripping tighter. “So fucking sexy,” he says, grinding hard into me.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The compression around my air pipes loosen. He is undressing, feverishly, as soon as he lets go. Oh yes, about fucking time. “You are so dirty Mr Oozaru, I love it!” My gassing has the desired effect. His large palms force pressure on my ass and hips, sending my legs around him. A carnal, lovingly careful embrace makes the rough play even more thrilling. I’m placed on the couch right before he stalks over my body. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A looming threat hovering over me torches my flight or fight response alight. My heart is going to break through my rib cage. Rough hands are on me again, they are abrasive as the callouses claw at my skin. He pulls me by my thighs, in real close.</span>
  
  <span>The meat of his shaft sliding up through my folds, covering himself in the lustrous condensation leaking from my cunt. His dick glistens in the low light of the room. I’m about to be fucking harpooned. “I’m going to fuck you all night long, spread and stuff this vulgar little cunt until you break” He is breathing into my ear, telling me everything I want to hear. Yes you beastly fuck, give me everything.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes,” I'm wiggling my hips, trailing my soaked cunt along him. Gaining a throb of his cock. “Fuck me Vegeta! Come all over me,” no more needs to be said. He handles his dick and pushes his thick, swollen knob into my lips. Stretching me wide while I moan shamelessly. This sensation, this fucking feeling- I could get lost in it forever with him. Wrapping my arm around the back of my knees, I stretch out, using my nimbleness  I’m still creamy and slick from earlier, my pussy hungry for more punishment. The swell and surge of his hips and subsequently, his cock was pumped hard into me. “Oh my- Fuck!” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His lips land over my stiffened nipples, suctioning hard. Biting, moaning, grabbing and squeezing while he annihilated me. He has worked up a sweat now, glistening just like his cock was moments ago. He smells fucking phenomenal. Everything I wanted it to be, imagined it to be, fuck! It was monumentally better than anything I could have thought. Every inch of me was on fire and in a trance. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Then, I feel him tense, just like before, ready to come. “Ah, fuck,” He hisses, pulling himself out of me. Two short, sharp bursts of come blast out of him and onto my stomach. Watching in awe, his still rock hard dick is glided back inside me and he begins thrusting into me again. Seeing my confused face, he answers my non-verbal question. “I told you, you are going to make me come over you, all night,” He kisses me hard while his body rolls back into a thumping, amazing rhythm. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Oh. My. Fucking. God. This is so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>hot! “You are a fucking stud!” I say as I grab his head and pull him into me so I can devour his taste. He chuckles while tongues urgently wrapping and licking at one another. His groans tell me he is going to explode again. Oh fuck, just- Wow! Pulling out again, this time he shot his thick white rope on the outside of my cunt, drenching me in his come. Immediately he is back inside me, making a literal mess of a pussy, hammering me into bliss. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“How are you doing this? My fucking </span>
  <b>King</b>
  <span>!” I purr, getting railed the hardest I have in my entire life. Grunting with each plunge, he isn’t going to explain to me now. You know what, it doesn’t even matter, just don’t stop. Please don't! “Don’t stop, fuck me raw!” </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A cheeky smirk and a hand to the throat let me know I’m in for a long, wild night. Just what this boss-bitch slutty goddess deserves. A real life king.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did you think? There will be one, maybe two more chapters left on this story. What do you think is going to happen now? Feed me with your comments. </p><p>Also, come and find me on twitter @ScDeviant</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. That look</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bulma decides she wants to see Vegeta 'Iron Grip' Oozaru's fight face, she takes drastic measures.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So- I'm late again, you know the drill. Life, blah, uni, blah, work, blah, family, blah-blah-blah!<br/>I wanted to warn everyone this is about to get kinky. If you didn't catch the hint from my name, I'm a huge deviant who created an online profile to post my dirty, dirty, filthy fucking smut to the world so my loved ones don't have to be tortured by it anymore. So, in admitting that, obvious fact. If you can't handle the heat, get out of the kitchen. The story can very well end last chapter if you are squeamish by anything other than monogamous, missionary, soul mate, first time having great sex, only with each other type of smut. Warning. Don't continue on. I added two more chapters for my on dirty perverted fantasy, if you come along for the ride, great! If not. No wucking furries! No one is making you ;)<br/>Please, enjoy the smut my dirty fucks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Chapter 13 - That look</p><p> </p><p>Watching this fight, I begin comparing it to the last in my head. My thoughts tumble over themselves, clawing at any ideas I have while my body goes into crisis mode. I am a part of his team after all. Aren't I? <br/>His movements, they are instinctual still, however, something is off. They are just reacting, his movements are not fluid, he isn’t going in with a plan. Usually his body followed a mapped out plan that he had created and enacted. In advance and instantaneously at the same fucking time. It was what made him the best, beside his <strong>iron</strong>-<em>fucking</em> grip.<br/><br/>Something was off. I could see it in his movements. And, fuck, if I could see it, his opponent could unquestionably see it. My heart began violently pumping inside my chest, the blood being flushed into my system was echoing in my ears. Shit. He is losing. <br/><br/>I’m closer this time to the cage, without further hesitation I’m closing in on the fight team. Bardock at the helm. The bell for the round is about to ring out. So I’m pushing my way to the front like a crazed woman, my grip piercing into arms and propelling me forward. The air of excitement, of violence was solid and I was wading through it like mud. This was dangerous, my sense of survival was telling me to back up and run. I wasn’t safe, my lights were on, gun cocked. That was how hard my mind had been triggered. What a weird fucking feeling this is, of course I’m safe. But the sense of danger is no less real. Like lions to a carcass.<br/><br/>I reach my destination, eyes lock on with Bardock’s as he senses me. “Bardock, let me talk to him!” I almost cry out all the agitation I have built up on my way there. <br/><br/>Bardock scoffs, he fucking scoffs at me. I watch him turn his back and proceed to make me feel small. “Don’t be ridiculous, we have this Bulma. Go back-” He is cut off by my firm, sharp tone. <br/><br/>“No! You don’t understand. I know what’s wrong with his head space.” I say, grabbing his forearm and command him to fucking look at me. “Please, he needs to hear what I have to say.” As the words leave my mouth, his face moves to reflect his thoughts. He might be silent, but his muscles are not. <br/><br/>Displeasure, a place I had not been in yet with the older, ex-fighter. It was uncomfortable, as if being disillusioned by a respected elder. It cuts deep, but I’m sure of myself. I know this will work. “What could you possibly say that will make any difference,” he asks me quietly, so others won’t hear. There’s still respect.   <br/><br/>“Just-” I stutter, I don’t know what to say to convince him. There is only one man I can convince at this moment. “Just trust me!” I beg. You know I’m not above it. <br/><br/>He searches my eyes, he knows we’ve become close. Was that jealousy? A bit of pain I see flash across his face? Right before it disappears in a fog of unease He doesn’t want to admit it, hell, Vegeta and I don’t even want to admit it. We are together. “Move!” He hisses to Raditz beside him. Just in time for the bell to ring out, the round has concluded. <br/><br/>I claw my way past the crowded men, getting hissed retorts in return. But I’m on a mission, dammit! Get out of my fucking way! <br/>He isn’t even surprised to see me, he knows what is going on too. Does he know how to fix it? I’m inside the fucking cage in an instant. There is blood. <b> <em>Everywhere! </em> </b> It’s almost as strange as pushing through the wild, brutal thickness of the men to get to him. I grab his face and make him look at me. I know exactly what I need to say. I can hear the announcer screaming at the revelation of a female {gasp} in the cage. <br/><br/>“Don’t you fucking dare show them <em> my </em> King! Not until the very last moment-” My voice breaks, the tension is high. I’m as invested in this as he is. I want my King to win. “Do you understand me?” He nods. Good. Bardock squeezes water into his mouth and he swallows. They try hard to stem a cut on the bridge of his nose. <br/><br/>He smirks through it all, a new flood of adrenaline hits him and his eyes pin. “I understand,” in that exact moment, his face dropped into something unfamiliar. Primal, raw and fucking stimulating. His eyes on fire. Something I had never seen up close. And well- <b>fuck</b> ! I’d be lying if I didn’t admit it got my slit nice and creamy. This was the face he needed to face his opponent with, right until he ended their night in an extreme force and blaze of power. </p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p><br/>There was something about him, red, swollen and covered in drying blood that just really did it for me. I’ve told you before, I have no shame, so don’t even think about looking at me that way- You’d feel it too, you dirty fuck! <br/>I want that look of his, his fight mode back so badly, I’m basically gagging for it. Witnessing it tonight, well- let's just say I wanted to be they prey he fucking mauled. It hit me inside, somewhere I wasn't sure was actually me. Or whether it was just some ancient, instinctual part of my brain i had yet to tap into. I wanted him to look at <em>me</em> like that while he <strong>fucked </strong>me!<br/>I’m searching my options silently as the room slowly drains of the macho men that occupied it. Another win for our main fighter, they would all sniff their way to the penthouse. But something tells me we won’t be making an appearance tonight. <br/><br/>Slouching over his own body, obviously he was exhausted from the gruesome fight, he would be black and blue in a few hours He might not be able to open his eye from the swelling. I needed a plan before the high subsided. Selfish? Yeah, fuck, probably. But I couldn’t care less, I deal with enough bullshit from him. His beautiful cock, hard body and amazing range of motion was my payment for the extra work I provided. <br/>A strange feeling pricks me away from my inner monologue. A hand on his shoulder is all I needed for the idea to come to me. I can’t help it, my evil smile takes over my face. Like a radar, Vegeta senses it and looks my way. <br/><br/>Reading me like a goddamn, fucking book he is sitting up straight in a second. “Alright, you all can fuck off now-” Vegeta spits, waving his hand toward the door. Ever the ambassador of my swollen, throbbing cunt. “Get the fuck out!” <br/><br/>His training buddies, rather, his tag-along-moochers whine. However, they manage to evacuate the area. Knowing their place in the end. Bardock completes a sentence to his number one fighter and begins to retreat also. “Wait- Bardock, can I talk to you for a second?” I ask as the last person leaves the room, the door jarring the silence with a piercing sound. <br/><br/>As his eyebrow raises, a small smirk flashes at me. “Sure, what can I do for you?” He asks, stopping and facing me. He crosses his arms, I’m sure this is to help pump up his chest and biceps. Yes, he is a fucking <em> fine </em> Daddy! This is going to be fun. <br/><br/>“Let me see?-” I purr, stalking around him like a cat. My heels clicking on the tiles floor of the backroom. His dark eyes follow me, but it’s Vegeta’s I feel, stabbing me deeply in the back. I take my opening. I know what I need to do, to get that look from him. It might have only been something I whispered before he unloaded inside me. But I knew he was working his way toward it. It's a win-win situation my dirty bitches. And you're girl is going to see that fucking face while she gets railed. “You could fuck me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Post fight fuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we are again. The last- Oh wait, not the last chapter. It went on a little longer than I would have liked. So, yes, I'm so sorry, I've split it.<br/>Don't worry though, the very last(I promise!) part is written. I want to edit it as best I can before posting, I hope you understand. The last chapter I predict will hopefully be posted tomorrow, at at the latest the day after that.<br/>Without anymore, blah blah blah- the start of the threesome you've been waiting for is here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Chapter 14 - Post fight fuck</p><p><br/>
“You could fuck me.” I say into a deadly silent room. Both men tense at my words, but for different reasons. One from sheer bewilderment, the other from the unleashed sexual tension in his body.<br/>
<br/>
Bardock’s mouth is gaping open, but his eyes search wildly for any hint of deception. We all know he’ll find none of that. I mean <em> exactly </em> what I fucking say- especially in this moment. Finally his jaw unlocks from its shocked restrictive hold. “Wh-what?” He almost whispers to me, like he doesn’t want to alert Vegeta. Silly Daddy.<br/>
<br/>
A rumbling of a testosterone filled voice diverts both of our attention to the still sitting fighter. “I believe she suggested you fuck her, old man,” He smirks as he delivers the husky, quiver inducing words. I knew, I just knew he wanted this for real. My hunch paid off. “What’s the issue?” </p><p>Watching his eyebrows dip, but his back straightens at the same time. This sight is somewhat of a spectacle. Witnessing him wrestle with the current situation was definitely worth being teased by him, for months. A compensation that sits nicely with my current mood. Yes, I deserve this delicious fucking cock buffet. Bardock uncrosses his arms, physically answering the question before his mouth does. “No issue on my part,” his hands articulate his openness to the room while his smirk tells me all I need to know. “Is this for you, or him?” He turns to me to ask.<br/>
<br/>
Hm? Should I be honest, or is that going to keep me away from what I want. This is fun! “Does it matter? You want to fuck me right?” I’m circling him again, finger running along his hot, firm skin. Goddamn, give that prick to me already. “You’ve wanted to shove that fat cock into me since the first time you saw me-” This time I stop behind him, arms wrapping around his waist as my lips settle on the shell of his ear. “My tight little skirts really do it for you, don’t they? I always felt your eyes wander, asking me silently if the carpet matches the drapes.” I finish off with a soft grip of his swelling bulge.<br/>
<br/>
Just as I hoped, he is quick. Those reflexes are still sharp. I’m up against the wall in a moment. A wet sensation soaks my panties as his big seasoned and rough hands wrap around my delicate throat. A shadow in my peripherals alerted me to Vegeta’s movement. Was he trying to get a better view? Is he worried? A tight squeezing sensation brings my cognition back to the older man. He growls in my face. God-fucking-damn! I'm enjoying this. “Little minx, aren’t you? Do you talk to all the boys like this?” He asks, smelling my hair and nipping at my lips as he passes them.<br/>
He’s caught on, smart Daddy knows I want to be watched, teased and fucked. He can see I want to be filled in multiple holes. Did he always know?<br/>
<br/>
“Only you Bardock,” I whispered. A loud click made his eye dart sideways. I had seen Vegeta move behind him, so my reaction is bland as fuck compared to Bardock's. Though he soon figures out what Vegeta was doing. The door was locked now, it was time. Feeling his hand slip from my throat I am pushed to continue by an instinctual urge. The urge to be fucked. I push more. “Maybe you couldn’t handle me?”<br/>
<br/>
His dick picks up the challenge and his face soon follows, swinging back to my direction. He’s smirking. “You really want this?” His open hand pressing against the wall beside my face, during which his hips cram into mine. Forcing the thick snake he is hiding into my groan, stroking at the top of my clit. And- Holy- <em> fucking </em> -God, it is huge. It makes me so damn hot thinking over how well it is going to stuff me, I can’t handle it! “You really do want me to fuck you, don't you?” The words leave his mouth and enter my brain, triggering a shiver.<br/>
<br/>
A grunt behind this highly aroused situation again breaks the tension. “Enough, for fuck sake! I’m about to pass out, rip her- <em> fucking </em> -clothes off!” I hear the fighter's gruff voice behind Bardock's head.<br/>
<br/>
It seems that was the go-ahead he needed to feel comfortable massacring my cunt. A large hand grabbed the top two buttons of my tight, white shirt and shredded the material in half. Popping all the buttons off in the process.<br/>
His mouth coerced mine into a frenzy of tongue and moans, his rough skin grated my skin, setting it on fire while he messed up what’s left of my bra. My mind is in a fucking panic with the adrenaline pumping. It’s this response that keeps me in place, but what I really want to to push him to the floor and ride his stiff fuckstick. I’m working on settling my heartbeat when he proceeds to nudge my head away so he can devour my neck, bite and sucking at me. Daddy is desperate to mark me, and this bitch wants to be black and blue by the time <b>both</b> of them are through.<br/>
Suddenly I spy Vegeta, watching from his position, lent up against a wall. His eyes wasted and taken by savage arousal, just from the sight. Already, he is stroking his cock.<br/>
<br/>
I open my mouth to talk, but am prevented by Bardock's tongue on my nipple. Hitting my head slightly on the wall behind me, my eyes sting shut while I moan and wriggle in his grasp. “Tell me how bad you want him to fuck me,” I manage to mutter through the antagonizing nips and sucking. They both know who i am referring to.<br/>
<br/>
Crude, hoarse moans burst from the shorter man. “You know how much I enjoy thinking about your cunt being stretched,” Vegeta immediately replies. His shorts are half way down his thighs now, legs spread. His cock furiously vein covered and hard. “At the same time, your eyes filled with tears while you choke on my cock-” He almost chokes himself on the last word, he is fucking salivating over this! A grunt from him erupts at the images going through his mind no doubt.<br/>
<br/>
Just as I too entertain the thought of being spit-roasted by these two beefcakes, my body is swung and slammed back into the wall. My face is squished into the hard surface while he is pushing my skirt up around my waist and ripping down my panties. “Shit-” I’m not making noise for long before Bardock’s hands are splitting my ass cheeks apart and diving his tongue into my cunt. “Oh fuck-” I dislodge my hips from the wall and spread my legs, leaving myself open and desperately vulnerable to his tonguing attack. The fucking groans and sounds coming from both men are sending me into a tail spin. I’m going to lose it if A cock doesn’t enter me soon. My folds and clit are being worked over like he has the map to the treasure.<br/>
<br/>
“Such a tasty pussy, you are so wet Bulma,” Bardock murmurs into me. “Are you thinking about being crammed with cock?” My back arches further, answering his question with such a silent but exposed stance. Fingers dug into the meat of my ass cheeks, I'll have bruises there tomorrow. So fucking good! Bardock rages on, rimming my ruffled asshole like it was a melting ice cream at the peak of summer, then kissing and sucking at me. Holy hell, My ass has not received this much attention in a long time. Something tells me it will be filled up very soon.<br/>
<br/>
Just as the stimulation of some ass devotion fades my intense adrenaline, I'm slammed back plum against the wall. I hear a belt being undone- lord or lordy! Right then I start to say my prays before the fiendish dick is impaled into me. However, a fat swollen knob is pressing into my soaked folds. He is drenching himself in my creaminess, reading my pussy with his prick making the blood rush and pool at my sensitive area. While also being soft and artful in his pressure and flow. It’s not at all what I expected of hi- “Such a dirty little minx!” He grunts, shoving himself quickly inside me, interrupting my thoguhts.<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck, your cock-” I’m already drooling, hard pumping with purpose set the rhythm. He is beating me against the wall, a tight hand ensnares my skirt and twists it around my waist. Constricting me further, it’s so exciting. Strangling my walls around him, taking him in and sensing every little divot and vein in his cock as it grinds deep inside. “Feels so good,” I moan out, gripping fingers into the wall to try and fasten myself in place to receive the pounding I deserve. “Uh- Fuck!”<br/>
<br/>
I can’t think, I’m so turned on, the spotlight is solely placed on my pussy. It feels incredible to be stuffed by this amazing <em> Daddy </em> , but even better having the burning sensation of Vegeta’s need searing into my mind.<br/>
<br/>
I turn my head, trying to get a glimpse of my King, but Bardock clutches my hair and pulls back. “Don’t fret little slut, he is watching. He is enjoying himself, watching you get pounded,” he hisses in my ear. The animal noises in the room make me want to bark out myself. So primal and tame less, I just want to be drowning in their fucking come. “Fuck, you feel amazing! So fucking tight and wet! Can I unload in you?” It’s rapid and I’m taken by surprised. Can he read my fucking mind?<br/>
<br/>
“I’m safe to blow in <em> Daddy </em>” I lace my voice in sex. Do I want him to be so turned on he can’t help but come? You bet your fucking stimulated cunt I do. “Please-” I beg, you know, for kicks. It works. “Do it, fill me up. Please!” Of course it fucking works.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Climax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The very last chapter- enjoy you dirty fucks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chapter 15 - Climax</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His cock erupts, spewing a huge load of come inside me. He pushes into me which tells me his back is arching over me, shaking hard. Yes, this is hot. The throbbing mess inside me is such a fucking mind-blowing tingle. But the tremors his dick makes while the last of his thick ropes are spewed into me are thrilling beyond believe. “Fuck, you are amazing Bulma,” tender kisses are soft on the back of my neck. What a ride, but it’s really only just beginning. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>While the broad, towering man pulled himself from me, sending even more spine tingling sensations to my brain, Vegeta was on his feet. A small stream of come tumbles down my inner thighs as I float toward him. His hands frame my face and lips kiss tenderly. Such aftercare from my dominant warrior. There is a strange contrast by being touched so softly by a killer with an iron grip that has taken down monsters. “Did you enjoy that, hm?” He teases over my lips. “Did it feel good to be filled like a slut?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I bite his lip hard and make him chuckle. I want him marked too, so we won’t forget this anytime soon. “Do you want to feel my come soaked hole?” I tease. My dirty mouth has no filter tonight, I want them to fucking destroy me, so I’m poking the beast. “Do you want me to cover your cock in my dirty cunt?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Suddenly, his face changes. And I’ve gotten what I came for. That face, that </span>
  <b>
    <em>fucking </em>
  </b>
  <span>face! Vegeta ‘Iron Grip’ Oozaru has entered the chat. All at once the blood floods to my pussy and I’m quivering. Do the fighters feel this in the cage with him? Imagine, hard dicks before he chokes them out.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>My dreams and my pussy are being realised. She clenches to tell me she is ready to throb into climatic bliss. I’m clearly ripped from my foggy, rapturous state as my heart races again. I’ve forgotten all about Bardock until Vegeta and I are on the ground. Reverse cowgirl is the position he chooses. Good, I like it this way, I like him watching my pussy, as it swallows every fucking inch of him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hands are grabbing my hips and rolling them around, trying to squeeze out the fresh white cream from my folds. I reach down and grab the base of Vegeta’s cock, pressing his tip inside me and popping it back out. I feel a ripple of come drip from inside me, hearing his gratified grunts behind me tell me I’ve just covered his dick in Bardock’s come. God, I want him inside me, now! “You dirty girl, letting him come inside you,” Vegeta growls through clenched jaw. “Such a sexy slut!” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He too rams himself inside me, I squeal out as he stretches me agape with his demon cock. Hammering up inside me, smacking his hips into mine and making all my organs shudder. “Oh my god, Vegeta-” I moan out. “Fuck!” The rush is exhilarating. While the euphoria sets in my muscles squeeze his dick like a vice, the pressure from my clasp releases all the tension from my body like a fucking river. It’s all sliding out of me, right onto his cock.  “Does my used pussy feel good?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I earn the smack that slams against my ass. That famous grip seizes me and pulls me into him, annihilating me from the inside. “So-” I’m bleating out like a bitch in heat. “Fucking good!” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fuck!” Bardock has his cock in his hand, hard as fuck again. “You are fucking incredible, so dirty.” He is moaning too. I decided I want my spit roast, this whole thing was my idea in the first place. So- This bad ass bitch will get everything that she wants. I wiggle my finger at him, coaxing him closer as I slowly rock back and forth. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Two steps and he is in position, I take his tip first, licking and tasting the small drops of cum still leaking from his orgasm. I taste myself on him too, moaning and closing my eyes for his visual pleasure. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It isn’t long before he is thrusting slightly deeper into my mouth as I build up a tempo. At the same time, I'm rolling my pelvis down and out over Vegeta’s monster dick, making them both grunt and shout out obscenities while my body is used to stimulate them. Fuck, it feels amazing, a sexy Daddy and my </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> King filling and stretching my holes. Just pure bliss. I’m going to orgasm, I’m so fucking turned on. Holy hell, it’s happening. Fuck! </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Coming, my little slut? Yes, good girl!” Vegeta growls, slamming himself harder inside me. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I reach down and thumb the flesh around my clit, rolling and pressing. The pressure and stimulation send me over the fucking edge, like I’m being launched from a cannon. Bardock’s cock slips from my mouth and lips. I cry out and rock into my surging climax. Daddy grabs my hair, and wraps strong fingers around my neck. Finishing off my pleasure explosion with a nice, sweet sensation of the comforting tightness of his grip. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Good girl” He whispers, letting me go and replacing his cock into my empty mouth. The foggy bliss returns while I’m stuffed like a bit of meat again. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It isn’t long before both men are ready to blow. I’m versed at telling when my King is ready to drive himself deep inside and pump me full of his load. “Fuck! Uh, I’m going to come,” Vegeta rumbles, snaking his fingers under my thighs and gripping tight as I continued my rolling movements. The second time I’m filled that night feels amazing, I’m so fucking soaked in come. I frankly, couldn’t be happier at this moment. “Shit, Bulma!” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I look up into Bardock's eyes. It’s his turn. Again! “You are loving this, aren’t you?” He smirks, ramming his cock down my throat. He wants me to gag, and I obliged. Making him moan and close his eyes. He is close, a few more- “Fuck!” He suddenly pulls out and bursts out all over my face. Covering me in his warm creamy come.  </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Happy, sticky and satisfied, I pull myself off Vegeta and his fuckstick. I’m leaking out fluid from my lips as I lay beside him, panting to catch my breath and to try and settle my heart from making my head any more giddy. Holy shit! My first ever threesome, with two vigorously amazing lovers. This moment is enough to make me content for a while. My dirty desires had been well and truly quenched.  </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Bardock has returned, a few clean towels are dropped down beside us. He is smirking, nothing that should be a surprise.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Thanks, see you at the party,” is all he says before leaving us sweating and panting on the floor. The click of the door sounds and I start giggling. I can’t help it, I’m a little elated and also a little shocked. It actually happened. After weeks of fantasy and dirty talk with Vegeta. I have to admit, it became something I desired too.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The towel is soft on my face while I wipe it clean from their dirty, delicious mess. I can’t believe I got him to look at me like that. I’m a goddamn fucking genius! His fingers slide in between mine, distracting my cleaning session. The soft warm feeling compels me to turn my head. “What the hell was that Briefs?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I break out in full blown laughter now. Yeah, I’m not telling him what that was all about. I will keep that card close to my chest for now, in case he decides to withhold that goddamn-beautiful-</span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span>-face from me. “Just trying to please my King! Did you enjoy yourself?” I ask coyly. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>That gorgeous face slips into a devious grin. “You are fucking stunning,” he states before kissing me, teasing my lips and tongue with his own. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I could go another round. Damn. “Are we going to the party?” I know the answer, but I want to make sure. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He hisses, and almost spits at the idea. “I need an ice bath, a bubble bath, a huge meal and my dick sucked,” He laughs and tries to push my head down toward his hips. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>